Coming Together
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: Sequel to my one-shot "What Could Go Wrong?". You won't be lost if you don't read the first story but this one will make more sense if you do. Jimmy and Breena set Tony up with Breena's friend Emily. Who happens to also be a single mom. It's love at first sight but of course with Tony nothing is simple. How will he take to being a "new daddy"? Tony/OC, Jimmy/Breena, McGee/Delilah.
1. Prologue

Tony discarded his empty coffee cup in the trash can by Gibbs's desk. He looked around the bullpen at his teammates. Bishop looked exhausted they must have gotten in late last night. Gibbs looked a little off. Tony chuckled at the prospect of his Boss having too much to drink over the weekend. He was relieved that McGee looked energetic and had a smile on his face. The last time he had spent the weekend with Delilah he was exhausted and depressed the following Monday morning.

"Good morning everybody." Tony greeted.

"Morning Tony!" McGee called happily.

"Morning" Bishop mumbled.

"Morning DiNozzo. Try not to offer Bishop the doom and gloom you told Palmer about the other night" Gibbs replied.

"What?" Bishop asked.

"I may have told Jimmy about how Breena could die or be permanently disabled. Because uh it's happened before." Tony explained.

"Well maybe Breena has the same luck as you." McGee offered.

"I hope so." Tony replied.

* * *

Jimmy looked around autopsy just to be sure that Ducky really was gone and not hiding somewhere. Once he was sure he was alone. He withdrew his phone from his pocket and called Breena. He had planned to talk to her the night before but she was so exhausted when she got back. She just tossed him the Burger King she had brought him and went to sleep the rest of the night.

"Hello Breena?"

"Jimmy is everything alright?"

"It's fine. Do you remember what we talked about the other night?"

"Jimmy I am so tired and I have to work."

"About Tony and Emily."

"Oh right well if you want to set them up let's do it."

"I think we should they are perfect for each other and He has been so depressed since Ziva left."

"They are a lot alike but remember that one thing about Emily."

"I know she's a red head but he is a lot like Gibbs."

"I was referring to the fact that she is a single mom."

"Oh yeah right!"

"Well do you think that he will care?"

"I don't know but hopefully by the time he finds out he will be so into her it won't matter."

"I don't know Jimmy but Emily is one of my oldest friend and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Tony may not feel comfortable dating a single mom but he won't hurt her."

"Well if you're sure."

"Tony is a good guy and he's been hurt before and I don't want him to get hurt."

"Trust me Emily won't hurt him."

"Great. Well I have to go Dr. Mallard is coming."

"Yeah I need to get back to work too."

"Bye I love you."

"Oh yeah one more thing Dylan has a camping trip with his scout troop this weekend and Emily's mom is taking Carly. So she is coming over anyway."

"Great I'll try to get Tony over."

"Well you should go before you get in trouble. I love you."

"You're right. Love you too."

* * *

Jimmy hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket. Just as Dr. Mallard finished wiping down the autopsy tables.

"I noticed that wasn't adoption talk Mr. Palmer." Ducky commented.

"Right sorry doctor. I was talking to her while I was waiting for you and I guess I got carried away." Jimmy explained.

"Well we weren't in the middle of anything. So just this once it is okay but I do not want this to become a habit." Ducky replied.

"Thanks Dr. Mallard." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Tony bent down and grabbed his chips out of the vending machine. Just a three more hours and unless they caught a case. He would be home with the rest of his pizza from the night before and a couple of movies. Work wasn't as much fun since Ziva left and Delilah was injured. He felt bad ragging on McGee when he was so stressed out and upset. Hopefully things would get back to normal soon. He couldn't believe how selfish that sounded. His partner's girlfriend was paralyzed and he was worrying about stupid jokes. When would he grow-up and stop being such a whinny baby. He felt a tapping on his shoulder and whirled around. To see Jimmy standing behind him.

"Oh hi Palmer. Look I am sorry if I upset you the other day." Tony apologized.

"No it's alright." Jimmy assured.

"So what can I do for you Autopsy Gremlin?" Tony asked.

"Do you um you know have er plans for uh Friday night?" Jimmy asked.

"You asking me out Jimmy?" Tony questioned.

"No I was just wondering cause um Breena and I are having people over and well I thought you might. You know like to join us?" Jimmy asked.

"Well if we don't have a case. It might be fun to go over to our place." Tony replied.

"Great I'll tell Breena that you will be coming over." Jimmy replied.

"I said maybe." Tony said.

"I know but that way we can be sure we have enough for you." Jimmy explained.

"Makes sense." Tony replied.

"Great" Jimmy replied.

"So who all is going to be there?" Tony asked/

"I don't know a couple of Breena's friends." Jimmy replied.

"So you just needed a dude huh?" Tony asked.

"Well Ed may come but you are a lot easier to just talk to and hangout with." Jimmy explained.

"Moody Gibbs is easier to hangout with than Ed." Tony commented/

"To be fair he did go to Michigan State." Jimmy replied.

"So did Dr. Pitt and we get along great." Tony argued.

"Yeah but he does always tell you to where your Ohio State sweatshirt. Whenever he gives you something has vomiting as a side effect." Jimmy replied.

"True" Tony replied.

"Well I'm looking forward to Friday night." Jimmy said.

"Yeah me too." Tony replied.

* * *

Jimmy left Tony alone at the snack machines. He couldn't wait until Friday. If everything worked out. Tony may finally be on the way to happiness.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? This is my first sequel to a one shot and my second sequel overall. So I hope it works out. I think this will be the story that replaces "And Tony Makes Four" as my regular update. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. The SetUp

By the time Friday rolled around. Tony was getting concerned about being invited over to the Palmer's house. Jimmy had been acting strange all week-long. What if something was wrong? What if he and Breena were getting a divorce? What if one of them was sick? Had something gone wrong in the adoption? Was Jimmy leaving to go work with Breena's dad? Were they moving far away? No if it was anything that serious wouldn't they tell everyone? Certainly Ducky would be the first to know.

"You worried about something DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Jimmy" Tony replied.

"For the last time nothing is going to happen to Breena!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"It's not that. Well maybe it is a little." Tony replied.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"They invited me over and Jimmy's been acting weird all week." Tony explained.

"Well if you go over there and Breena's in a bubble. You're riding a desk until you are cleared by Dr. Cranston." Gibbs replied.

"Yes Boss" Tony replied.

* * *

Emily Lewison looked at the outfits she had lined up on her bed. On Monday when Breena had asked her to come over on Friday night. She had figured it was just a simple dinner with a few of Breena's other friends and on of Jimmy's co-workers. Than she learned that Jimmy's co-worker was a male and single. This had to be a set-up and even if it wasn't. It would still be nice to dress up nice and it not be a funeral or job interview. She was also grateful to not have the children gone for the weekend. She knew how terrible that sounded since she had just gone to New York alone last weekend. However Dylan's camping trip had been planned for months and Carly was naturally jealous. So her mom had offered to take her on a grandma's weekend. Carly was in Daisies but you didn't get to go overnight vamping until Brownies. They did go day camping with some of the older scouts but the day they were supposed to go. Emily had to rush Dylan to the Emergency Room with a hundred and five degree fever and cough. Dylan had been premature and had severely under-developed lungs. Ever since his birth had got pneumonia and lung infections really easy. Most teachers didn't understand why she kept him home with something as simple as a runny nose and unless she got their usual pediatrician. She was called a hypochondriac for bringing him in with simple childhood illnesses. She was scared to death to send him out to the woods but his pediatrician had assured her that he was well and his scout master had assured her she would keep an eye on him. She also knew that he needed as normal of a childhood as possible. Still the idea of him becoming ill in the woods. So far from help terrified her. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing. Her heart began to race in her chest.

"Hello Emily?"

"Oh Breena thank God!"

"Is everything alright?"

"I am just so worried about Dylan. I really shouldn't have sent him off."

"Emily it will be fine. Everybody knows about his health and he hasn't had a severe problem in over a year."

"I know it's just so terrifying."

"Well come over and enjoy yourself."

"I will be right there. I just need to change."

"Great oh yeah the reason I called. Mary and Alexis can't make it Mary has something with her kid's school and Alexis has to work. So it's just you, me, Jimmy, and Jimmy's friend Tony. He's a great guy though. I think you two will really hit it off."

"Okay"

"Do you still want to come?"

"Of course."

"Great see you soon."

"Bye"

* * *

"I just found out two of Breena's friends canceled on the dinner. Now I am really starting to worry." Tony said.

"Well didn't you say Ed may be coming over?" Gibbs asked looking at his Senior Field Agent who was leaning against the rail of his basement steps.

"Yeah but he isn't coming either." Tony replied.

"How many people did Breena invite? Not including Ed." Gibbs asked.

"Three" Tony replied.

"Is the third person still coming?" Gibbs asked.

"Most likely." Tony replied.

"And is this third person a male or female?" Gibbs asked.

"Female" Tony replied.

"Come on Tony. You are a federal agent. Put two and two together." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Think about it. Jimmy and Breena invite you over along with some of Breena's friends. Only one can make it and Jimmy's been acting weird around you all week." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah so?" Tony asked.

"It's a set up." Gibbs replied laughing.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Sounds like it." Gibbs replied.

"Oh well I should go then I guess." Tony replied.

"Have fun and be safe." Gibbs smirked.

* * *

Jimmy looked nervously at Breena. Tony and Emily had agreed to come over at seven and it was nearly seven-thirty. He was starting to get nervous. Tony hated to be tricked, Emily was not fond of dating, and both were hard to drag out. If this didn't work out. It was highly doubtful that they would be able to get both to the same place anytime soon.

"I'm sure they just hit traffic or something." Breena assured.

"I hope so." Jimmy replied.

"Look if this doesn't work out. I can ask Emily to come to that classic film festival Tony invited us to." Breena replied.

"I know it's just I really don't want to have made Tony mad. It is really hard to regain his trust once. You lose it. It was months before he got over Gibbs leaving for Mexico and how the team treated him after that and he is a lot closer to them than me." Jimmy explained.

"I have the same worries about Emily but it will be fine." Breena assured.

"I hope so Breena. I hope so." Jimmy replied.

"Trust me it will. They will love each other." Breena assured.

"Oh yeah one more thing." Jimmy replied.

"What is it?" Breena asked.

"Um Tony may give you pamphlets on bubbles." Jimmy replied.

"Bubbles?" Breena asked.

"Like that old John Travolta movie." Jimmy replied.

"You see Emily will love him. She always fantasied about some hot guy being stuck in a bubble next door. " Breena explained.

"Really?" Jimmy asked.

"Most girls want a doctor or fireman. She wanted bubble boy." Breena replied.

"Tony does talk about getting be in a bubble and watch the pretty girl next door and trust me. Gibbs and Ducky have both threatened him with that." Jimmy replied.

"I thought that was McGee." Breena replied.

"I guess it was both but Tony actually would benefit." Jimmy replied.

"This is going to be interesting." Breena said.

"It is it really is." Jimmy replied.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Tony and Emily will meet in the next chapter. I just wanted to leave a little suspense. I hope to update Friday. Please review and Thanks for reading.**


	3. Introduction

The last few bars of Frank Sinatra's version of "One For My Baby and One More For The Road" came through Tony's speakers. When the song ended he took a deep breath and turned off the car. Slowly he opened the door, exited the car, and made his way up to the Palmer's door. It had been a while since he was this nervous on a first date. Normally he was cool and collected but tonight for some reason he was flipping out. Maybe because this girl was close to the Palmer's. What if things didn't work out and ended up getting ugly and Jimmy chose her. Tony didn't think he could handle losing another friend. At least the mystery girl hadn't arrived yet. Maybe she had backed out. That would be ideal. No blowup, no him coming off as a rich jerk, no ruined friendships. He took one last deep breath and started knocking on the door. Several seconds later Jimmy answered.

"Hi Autopsy Gremlin." Tony greeted.

"Oh good you're here!" Jimmy replied.

"Look if Emily backed out too. I understand I can pick something up on the way home." Tony replied.

"No she'll be here. She had to run something to he mom." Jimmy assured.

* * *

Emily knocked on the door of her mother's house. She had gotten about halfway to Jimmy and Breena's house. When she got the call from her mom. That Carly was crying because she forgot her favorite teddy bear. She called Breena right away and told her that she would be a little late. Because she had to bring something to Carly. She was beyond relieved when not only did Breena understand but she also promised to tell Tony that she had to take something to her mother and leave out that it was four her daughter. Most guys were not exactly open to dating a mom. Some wouldn't run but they would have a hard time accepting the kid and the relationship would end.

"Who is it?" Her mom called.

"It's me mom!" Emily replied.

"Oh good you are finally here." Her mom replied.

"Here is Andy. I have to go." Emily replied.

"You look nice." Her mom replied.

"I have a blind date." Emily replied.

"Who set you up?" Her mom asked.

"Breena" Emily replied.

"Oh well she has a great taste in men and has known you since you two were kids." Her mom explained.

"Well he works with Jimmy." Emily explained.

"Oh" Her mom replied.

"Well I really need to go." Emily replied.

"Of course and have fun." Her mom replied.

"I will." Emily assured.

* * *

Tony sipped his soda. Jimmy had offered him a beer but he knew that they would be having wine with dinner and his tolerance had been down lately. Though he had stopped drinking for a while after Ziva left and even after he started again. It was much less. He was terrified of becoming a drunk like his father. Senior had always had a problem but after his mom died. He was at his worst and that's when he started abusing him. He heard somebody knocking on the door. Jimmy excused himself to answer and returned a few moments later. With a short woman with shoulder length red hair and gray eyes following close behind.

"Tony this is Emily Lewison. Emily this is Tony DiNozzo." Jimmy introduced.

"Good to meet you Emily." Tony greeted.

"Nice to meet you as well." Emily replied.

"So I understand that you work with Jimmy at NCIS." Emily said.

"Yeah I am an agent." Tony admitted.

"Cool. What's it like?" Emily asked.

"It's interesting and I love it but sometimes it's hard." Tony explained.

* * *

Jimmy and Breena went to finish dinner. Leaving Tony and Emily alone to get to know each other. Tony started to get nervous when Emily asked about his family. Most girls would bolt when they learned about his relationship with his father. Fearing that he would treat their kids the same way. Unbeknown st to him Emily was having similar fears regarding her children. When Tony began quizzing her on her family.

"So do you want kids?" Tony asked nervously.

"Uh actually I have two." Emily replied.

"You do?" Tony asked.

"Yes my son is eight and my daughter is five. Is that alright?" Emily explained.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"Is that a problem?" Emily asked nervously.

"It's just my dad and I don't have the best relationship and when most girls here that. They uh they run." Tony explained.

"I have a bad relationship with my father too. So I understand." Emily assured.

"Good because I really like you." Tony replied.

"You don't mind that I have kids?" Emily asked.

"Not at all." Tony assured.

"Great" Emily replied.

"So your kids what are they like?" Tony asked.

"Dylan my son he is on a boy scout camping trip right now but he is just the sweetest kid. He has really stepped up to help with his sister. Carly she is a great kid too. She is really smart and a little ray of sunshine." Emily explained.

"Is Dylan smart too?" Tony asked.

"In his own way. He has some learning disabilities." Emily explained.

"What kind?" Tony asked.

"He was born premature and as a result has a dyslexia and processing problems." Emily explained.

"He was a preemie?" Tony asked voice laced with concern.

"Yes he was born and twenty-eight weeks." Emily explained.

"He is alright besides that?" Tony asked.

"No he uh he has problems with his lungs, heart and kidneys. Thankfully he's been doing well for a while but last year he got a really bad infection and almost died." Emily explained.

"Oh" Tony replied.

"Can you not handle a sick kid?" Emily asked.

"Well not really but it's not a mean thing. It's well about nine years ago I contracted the pneumonic plague at work and uh ever since then. Sick people they uh cause me to have bad memories." Tony explained.

"Wait that was you? That was real?" Emily asked.

"You'd have to be sick to make up something like that." Tony explained.

"Oh I am sorry. It's just I was in the middle of my pregnancy with Dylan and had been on bed rest for two months already and my room didn't have a TV in it. We only had the one downstairs and we didn't get the paper. So when my sister told me she saw it on the news. I thought it was another one of her woman gives birth to two-headed unicorn stories." Emily explained.

"No it's alright." Tony assured.

"I really like you Tony." Emily said.

"I like you two would you like to got to Maria's next weekend?" Tony asked.

"It's so sweet how you think I can afford that place." Emily replied.

"It's on me of course." Tony replied smiling.

"In that case I would love to." Emily replied a smile crossing her face.

* * *

**A/N: So Tony and Emily have really hit it off. How will their first real date go? New chapter should be Monday. Please review and thanks for reading**.


	4. A Misunderstanding and An Emergency

The big date was scheduled for Saturday evening. Team Gibbs had to work that weekend but as long as no cases came up. Tony had talked Gibbs into letting him leave a little early. Emily's mother had agreed to babysit for a couple of hours. She even offered to keep the kids overnight but Carly's Sunday School class was singing in church the next morning. Naturally Carly wanted to be there for that. Actually all the classes were going to sing but Dylan had terrible stage fright. So his teacher had made him a stage hand. Basically he made sure everybody was where they were supposed to be and set up the chairs before and took them down before. Friday afternoon Emily sat on the couch and listened to Carly rehearse while Dylan worked on his homework beside her.

"Mommy?" Carly asked after finishing her rendition of "This Little Light Of Mine".

"What is it sweetie?" Emily asked.

"Are you going to ask Mr. Tony to marry you?" Carly asked.

"Honey we have only been on one date." Emily replied.

"Yeah but you are going out again tomorrow and that's more than you usually go out." Carly replied.

"While that is true. It is still a little soon to tell." Emily replied.

"Do you really want to replace dad?" Dylan asked.

"Dylan, sweetie I am not replacing your dad. I will always love him but before he died he made me promise that I would be happy and that I would find a good man to be in you and Carly's lives." Emily explained.

"I thought I was the man of the house." Dylan said.

"You are and you take excellent care of your sister and me but you need a good male role model and even if I don't continue to see Tony. I think he will step up to that role as you get older." Emily explained.

"If I get older." Dylan commented.

"Dylan you will grow up and have a happy life." Emily assured.

"But what if I don't?" Dylan asked.

"Try not to think like that." Emily replied.

* * *

After she was sure that Dylan and Carly were asleep. Emily put on her bathrobe and stepped out into the backyard. Ever since their talk that afternoon. Dylan's words had weighed on her mind. It was hard having a child. Who had to worry if he was going to grow-up. She had tried her hardest to keep Dylan from knowing about the severity of his problems but after last year she had to tell him the truth. The first year of his life was the worst. his first six months were spent in the NICU. He came home when he was around three months and had aged to what should have been the time of his birth. She and Caleb (her first husband) brought him home on a Friday. Only to have to rush him back early Sunday morning with his first case of pneumonia. He recovered from that in two weeks but the next two and a half months he fought off secondary infections and regained the weight he lost. After that it was pretty much one health crisis after another until he was three. Luckily from then until last year he was pretty much stable. The worst part about last year was that it was his first major crisis and hospitalization without Caleb. He had been gone nearly three years since Carly was two. That was the other thing that Dylan had brought up. He had been five when his father died and had memories of him and formed a strong bond with him. Carly loved him as well but she was only two and so far her memories of him were through photos and stories. She leaned against the wall and stared up at the sky.

"Caleb I met this great guy. My friend Breena introduced us. You remember her? Well he works with her husband Jimmy. Anyway I was wondering is it okay if I move on?" Emily asked.

* * *

Tony let out a groan as he rested his head on his desk. He had started puking his guts out Thursday night. He felt so bad that he ended up calling in sick Friday. He was only in today because he didn't want to skip his date with Emily and he knew that if he called in sick. Only to go ahead and go on his date. Gibbs would kill him and Leroy Jethro Gibbs would find out. He knew that he shouldn't be around Emily when he was sick but he hadn't had a fever so he decided it wasn't the flu and chalked it up to the week old Chinese take-out he had eaten earlier in the week. He decided that he would take anti nausea medicine, just order water and broth, and hope for the best. When Emily asked why he wasn't eating he would say he had the flu earlier in the week and his stomach was still iffy. That way it wasn't a total lie.

"You alright DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. Just jitters." Tony replied. Forcing himself to sit up.

"You look like shit." Gibbs observed.

"I was pretty sick yesterday." Tony replied.

"Well we don't have any cases so how about you go lie down in Abby's lab for a while?" Gibbs offered.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Tony replied.

* * *

Emily felt much better after her talk with Caleb. In her heart she now saw that it was alright to move on. She knew that's all he wanted was for her and the kids to be happy. Still she needed the confirmation that everything would be alright. If she did decide to continue things with Tony. She parked her car outside of Maria's. Caleb had brought her here a few times. The last time was when Carly was three months old. It was their first time going out alone since the new baby was born and it was lovely. She hoped that her night with Tony her first real date in a year. Her last date was just before Dylan got sick and that night had ended in her crying herself to sleep. She really hoped that Tony would be different. She entered the restaurant and gave her name to the hostess and said that she the reservations were likely under DiNozzo. The hostess confirmed that but informed her that Tony had not arrived yet. Emily assured herself that he was probably just running late. She ordered some coffee for herself, munched on the complementary bread sticks and waited. Until a waitress approached her. She smiled and waved thinking that Tony had arrived.

"Excuse me mam?" The waitress said.

"Oh is my date here?" Emily asked.

"No I am sorry. Um this is awkward but we need this table for somebody else." The waitress replied.

"Can't you just give it a few more minutes?" Emily asked.

"I am sorry but it has already been three hours. You are lucky we are fairly slow tonight. The only reason I am asking you to move now is a couple is coming in with their autistic son and he has to sit in this particular booth. I hope you understand" The waitress explained.

"No it's fine I understand." Emily replied.

* * *

Emily paid for her drink and exited the restaurant as fast as she could. She couldn't believe she had been hurt again. Especially by a guy Breena set her up with. She thought that she could trust her. Was she really the repulsive that even her best friend couldn't set her up with a decent guy. Tears pured down her eyes as she ran to the car.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Emily whimpered.

"Emily?" Somebody asked.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here Jimmy! Tony stood me up! " Emily cried.

"Emily you need to listen to me." Jimmy replied grabbing her arm.

"No Jimmy. _You_ need to listen to me. Why did you and Breena set me up with another jerk? You both know what I've been through! What do you and Breena just want to be the happy new couple so badly that you find a jerk for me! She has a lot of nerve screwing me over since I am the one who suggested she go on that dating site and met you! Does she think that only one of us can be happy since Caleb died right after you two met? Do you just hate me?! What is it?! Because I can;t take the games I have a family! I have a sick child that could die at any time! I can't do this! Maybe I should just become a nun or something!" Emily yelled.

"WILL YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME!?" Jimmy demanded.

"What?" Emily asked taken aback. She had never seen him get angry before.

"Tony didn't stand you up. He... he's in the hospital." Jimmy replied nervously

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! What trouble has Tony gotten into now? I admit I stole the scene with Emily talking to Caleb from How I Met Your Mother. New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. I Need To See Him

Emily bit her lip and tried to keep it together. She could not believe what Jimmy had just told her. She felt terrible she was sure that he had stood her up but he was in the hospital. She couldn't believe how cruel she had been to him. The horrible things she had thought and how she had lashed out at Jimmy. She should have known that Tony wouldn't stand her up.

"Emily are you alright?" Jimmy asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh yeah... I guess." Emily replied.

"You're pretty shaken up. I will take you home." Jimmy offered.

"No I...I want to see him." Emily replied.

"Are you sure?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes" Emily replied.

"I will leave a note on your car saying you will be back for it tomorrow." Jimmy replied.

"Smart" Emily replied.

* * *

Emily stared out the windshield as they drove down the road. She was so lost in her own thoughts. That she didn't notice Jimmy griping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were white. Why was this happening? Would Tony be alright? She tried to find the words to say something. Anything at all actually.

"He's going to be alright." Jimmy assured.

"What's wrong with him?" Emily finally asked.

"He has appendicitis." Jimmy explained.

"What? How is he?" Emily asked.

"I don't know he was just being taken into surgery when I left." Jimmy explained.

"Do you think they will let me see him?" Emily asked.

"Maybe not tonight. It's almost the end of visiting hours the team will probably want to go first. Gibbs will probably even fight to stay by his side all night." Jimmy explained.

"Who's Gibbs?" Emily asked.

"Tony's boss. He is kind of like a dad to Tony and the rest of his team." Jimmy explained.

"Oh" Emily replied.

"Well at least you'll get the meeting his family part out-of-the-way." Jimmy replied.

"What hospital is he at?" Emily asked.

"Bethesda" Jimmy replied.

* * *

Seconds felt like hours as Gibbs waited for news on his son. He thanked every God, the universe, and just about every force he could think of that he had taken Tony home with him. He shuddered at what could have happened if he had sent Tony home on his own. It was terrifying enough finding him curled up in a ball writhing in pain on the floor of his guest room. The door opened and Jimmy entered followed by a short red-headed woman. Jimmy whispered something to her and pointed towards him. Emily nodded and ran over.

"What do you want?" Gibbs asked.

"Are you Gibbs?" Emily asked.

"Yes I am. Who the hell are you?" Gibbs asked.

"I am Emily. The girl who was supposed to be on the date with Tony." Emily explained.

"Oh" Gibbs replied.

"How is he? What happened?" Emily asked.

"He had felt bad for the past couple days. He called in yesterday but came in today because he wanted to make his date." Gibbs explained.

"Oh" Emily replied.

"He is going to be fine. I am just glad we got him here in time." Gibbs replied.

* * *

_Flashback_

_After Gibbs finished his interview with Vance. He went down to the vending machines and got a Caf-Pow for Abby. At first he was surprised by the lack of music and signs saying to be quiet. Then he remembered that he had sent Tony down there to rest. He let the doors slid open and entered the lab. Abby was waiting for him and immediately led him to Tony. Who was curled up on the futon holding a bucket close to his chest. Almost on cue Tony sat up and vomited into the bucket._

"_He looks terrible." Gibbs commented._

"_Poor guy he's so miserable." Abby said._

"_I wish he had stayed home." Gibbs replied._

"_I know. He needs to be in bed." Abby replied._

"_I am going to take him home with me." Gibbs replied._

"_You need help getting him to the car?" Abby asked._

"_I think I can get him." Gibbs replied._

_Getting Tony to the car was nearly impossible. Seeing as DiNozzo was practically dead weight. He set the younger man down in the front seat of his car and drove him to his house. By the time they arrived home. Tony was slightly more alert and able to get out of the car with only a little help from Gibbs. _

"_We're at your house Boss." Tony said groggily as they walked through the front door._

"_You just realizing that DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked._

"_What about my date?" Tony asked._

"_You look like shit and I had to pull over six times so you could vomit." Gibbs replied._

"_I can't... she needs to..." Tony tried to argue._

"_Call her." Gibbs replied._

"_Alright... I'll cancel." Tony replied._

"_You still have a couple of hours before the date. How about you lie down for a while first?" Gibbs offered._

"_Alright" Tony replied._

_Gibbs went down to the basement to work on his latest project. The week must have worn him out more than he thought. Especially since he was an agent short Thursday. Because before he knew it he was asleep at his work bench holding a glass or bourbon in one hand and sanding paper in the other. He was roused from his sleep by a crash from upstairs. For a moment he was confused until he remembered that he had brought Tony home with him. He flew up the stairs and found Tony lying on the floor in a puddle of his own vomit holding his side. He didn't even try to get Tony's attention. He just grabbed his phone and dialed 911. _

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Emily sat down beside Gibbs and waited for the rest of Tony's team. She looked over at the silver-haired ex-marine. This was her first time meeting him but she had heard stories from Tony. Based on what he said. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a tough as nail, no-nonsense ex-Marine. However the man she saw was like a frightened father. Caleb was the same way when Dylan was in the hospital. At long last the door opened and doctor approached the group.

"Family of Anthony DiNozzo?" The doctor asked.

"That's us." Gibbs replied.

"I am Dr. Jones." Dr. Jones introduced.

"Just tell me how my son is!" Gibbs demanded.

"As we had feared. Tony's appendix had already burst. We believe it happened when he first became ill on Thursday night." Dr. Jones explained.

"His appendix burst? Shouldn't he have had symptoms before? Shouldn't he be dead?" Emily asked.

"Well I have heard of Agent DiNozzo and he has a very high tolerance for pain and sometimes people like him don't even notice until the organ has already ruptured. He is very lucky the body develops a sack to keep the poison from spreading. If he had gone much longer without treatment. It would have been too late. Unfortunately there were further c"Complications as well though." Dr. Jones explained.

"What the other complications?!" Gibbs demanded.

"He had a bad reaction to the anesthesia and is not waking up." Dr. Jones explained.

"Will he ever wake up?" Emily asked.

"Why the hell aren't you doing anything?" Gibbs demanded.

"To answer both your questions all we can do right now is wait." Dr. Jones replied.

* * *

**A/N: Of course Tony can't even have a simple procedure without complications. New chapter should be up Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. History

Tony was ready for visitors by the next morning but he was still not awake yet. Gibbs had gone on a rampage the night before. Knocking over furniture in the waiting room and cursing out doctors. It took Ducky and three orderlies to talk him down. Emily sat apart from the team. Starring our the window into the parking lot.

"What's wrong with her?" Gibbs asked.

"She doesn't want to lose him." Jimmy replied.

"I know that Tony is a great guy but she barely knows him. Why is she this upset?" Gibbs asked.

"She really likes him but most of all she doesn't want to lose another man the way she lost her husband." Jimmy replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know how much about her Tony has told you but, her son Dylan was born with severe complications and spent the first three years of his life in and out of the hospital. Anyway they got to be friends with this other family. In a similar situation. They had a lot of overlapping hospitalizations and I think the boys shared a room once or twice. Anyway the other family's son had some kind of liver disorder and when he was six. They couldn't avoid it anymore. He needed a transplant. He was young and small and they thought that he would do fine with half on an adults liver. Since kid donors are so hard to come by/ Unfortunately he was adopted and there was no way to reach his birth parents. His adoptive parents got tested anyway just in case but they were not matches. Caleb was a match almost perfect actually. He was more than happy to donate half of his liver to Billy. They did the surgery two weeks later. Billy came through excellently and is still doing great to this day but Caleb had complications. He reacted poorly to the anesthesia and had a heart attack on the operating table. They did all they could but he died three days later." Jimmy explained.

"That's horrible." Gibbs replied.

"Dylan, her son still has health problems and she has had horrible experiences with men in the past. Tony is the first man she has loved since Caleb and now his life is in danger. Before they could even have one date." Jimmy replied.

"Tony needs to get better." Gibbs said.

* * *

Emily stepped into Tony's room. She slowly made her way to the chair and sat down beside his bed. He looked so fragile. How was this the same man she had fallen in love with a week ago. She really was in love with Tony. Now she may never be able to know if he felt the same way about her. She knew about when he had the plague and Jimmy had told her about his other closes calls. Did he have anymore lives left in him?

"Tony you have to listen to me. You need to wake up. I love you and I want to get to know you. I want to introduce you to my kids and get to know your team. I was so angry and hurt when you didn't show up last night. When Jimmy told me you were in the hospital. I freaked out. I was so scared that you had been shot and were dying as we spoke. Then he told me it was appendicitis. I was relieved because I thought that meant you'd be fine. I guess I was wrong. Just please wake up. I already lost my first husband and I honestly don't know how long I have with my son. I can't lose you too. You can't die Tony DiNozzo. You need to live." Emily said to Tony's unmoving form.

* * *

Jimmy clung to Breena. He was still in shock about Tony's predicament. Just a few days ago Tony had been going on and on about his date Saturday and how much he liked this girl. Now he could be dying. Emily had been so upset last night. First her rage from believing she had been stood-up and then the guilt and terror of learning that Tony was in the hospital.

"Maybe you should call and check on Tony?" Breena asked.

"Ducky said he would call me when he heard something." Jimmy replied.

"Are you sure you are okay with being at home?" Breena asked.

"No it's fine. I needed a break anyway. McGee and I had to keep Abby calm. Gibbs was so flipped out and Ducky had to practically sit on him to keep him from hurting somebody. I am exhausted," Jimmy explained.

"How is Emily doing?" Breena asked.

"She was really upset. She already felt terrible for being angry at him and now she is reliving all the memories of losing Caleb." Jimmy explained.

"I felt terrible when that happened." Breena replied.

"So did I. Even though I had only met him that one time." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Emily nervously walked through the front door. She couldn't believe she had missed Carly's performance. She had been so upset about Tony. She just lost everything else. She hoped that Carly wouldn't be too mad at her. With any luck somebody had videotaped it. Even though she would feel awkward. Asking for a tape of the performance she had missed because of a man she had just met.

"Emily is that you?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah it's me." Emily replied.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" Her mom asked.

"Tony didn't show up." Emily replied.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright?" Her mom asked.

"He's in the hospital. His appendix ruptured and he reacted badly to the anesthesia. He still hasn't woken up yet." Emily replied.

"I am so sorry. Do they have any idea if he will wake up?" Her mom asked.

"No" Emily replied.

"Oh baby I am so sorry. Come here." Her mom replied.

"I can't lose him." Emily cried collapsing into her mother's arms.

"I know sweetie, I know." Her mom replied.

* * *

After a long talk with her mom. Emily was feeling a lot better. She was still terrified of losing Tony but she wasn't near as upset as she had been. She walked down the hall to her kid's rooms. Dylan was taking a nap in his room but he wasn't the kid she needed to talk to. She walked next door to Carly's room. She was sitting on her bed playing with one of her dolls.

"Carly?" Emily asked.

"Oh you're finally home." Carly replied.

"Carly I am so sorry about missing your performance." Emily apologized.

"She cried you know?" Dylan asked from the doorway.

"Dylan I thought you were asleep." Emily said.

"I woke up." Dylan replied.

"I am so sorry but, there was an emergency last night and I lost track of time." Emily replied.

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"Tony got really sick and had to go to the hospital to have his appendix removed." Emily explained.

"Oh no is he alright?" Carly asked.

"He's really sick but we are all hoping that he will pull through." Emily explained.

"What a great excuse! Blow off your child cause some guy is sick!" Dylan yelled running from the room.

* * *

**A/N: Dylan isn't too crazy about Tony is he? As for Tony what will happen to him? New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. Revelations

Tony blinked his eyes. How long had he been asleep? He had just meant to nap for a few minutes and then call Emily. He was sure he had overslept and missed his date. Emily was going to be furious even worse Jimmy would probably never speak to him again. At least his side didn't feel like the time he got stabbed on the job in Philly anymore. He tried to get out of bed but something was pulling on his arm.

"Welcome back DiNozzo." Gibbs greeted.

"Boss? Can you hand me my phone I gotta call Emily." Tony replied.

"You missed the date." Gibbs replied.

"Oh man! Emily is going to be so mad and Jimmy probably hates me." Tony rambled.

"Tony you are in the hospital. You had appendicitis, your appendix actually ruptured, and then you were in a coma for a week." Gibbs replied.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I don't know you reacted really badly to the anesthesia." Gibbs explained.

"What a convent time to get appendicitis and end up in a coma. Emily probably thinks I'm avoiding her. She probably hates me." Tony sighed.

"Tony she has barely left your side the past week. She just had to take her kids somewhere. She will be back in a few hours." Gibbs assured.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yes and she will be relieved that you are awake." Gibbs assured.

"Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah?" Gibbs replied.

"Can you let me know when Emily gets here, please?" Tony yawned.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

* * *

When Emily returned to the hospital. The first thing she noticed was Gibbs sitting in the waiting room. Fear raced through her body. She was sure that this meant Tony was dead. How would she cope with this? How would she explain it to her children? Carly was desperate to meet him and Dylan despised him. She was hoping that meeting him would changed that. They had a lot in common besides the medical problems. Both loved movies, both were jokers with a serious side, and both were fiercely loyal.

"Why didn't you call me?!" Emily demanded.

"I wanted to but, you were with your kids and I thought they were more important." Gibbs replied.

"Didn't you think I wanted to say goodbye?!" Emily barked.

"Emily, he's alive." Gibbs replied.

"If he's alive then why are you out here? Is somebody else with him?" Emily asked.

"He's awake." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Emily asked.

"He woke up two and a half hours ago. They had to run a few tests and everything looks great but he is resting right now. He's still pretty weak." Gibbs explained.

"Does he want to see me?" Emily asked.

"He was freaking out that you were angry with him." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony pushed himself up on the pillows. He couldn't wait to get out of the hospital but the doctors wanted to keep him at least one more night. He hoped that Gibbs wasn't lying when he said that Emily wasn't mad. She must have been so humiliated and disappointed when he didn't show up. As soon as he was out of the hospital and back on his feet. He was going to make it up to her. If she would even talk to him that is. The door opened and he turned his head expecting Gibbs.

"I am glad you are awake." Emily said.

"Emily?" Tony asked.

"Yeah now how are you feeling?" Emily asked.

"I've been better." Tony replied.

"Well you were in pretty bad shape." Emily replied,

"I am so sorry about our date. As soon as I am feeling better I will make it up to you." Tony apologized.

"I don't care about that. I am just so glad that you are alright and awake." Emily assured.

"No I insist." Tony replied.

"Well if you insist. Just don't feel obligated. I was mad when I was a the restaurant and three hours had passed and you still hadn't arrived but when Jimmy said you were in the hospital. I felt terrible for being so angry. After how sick you were in the first place and all you went through. The date is no big deal. All that matters is that you are still here. I love you and I don't know if I could handle losing you. I guess that sounds crazy since we just met but it's true." Emily explained.

"No I love you too and that's why I want to make it up to you that my illness ruined our first date. I mean the last thing I remember was lying down and planning to call you and cancel. Then next thing I know I am in here and Gibbs says I have been unconscious for a week." Tony explained.

"You gave us quite a scare. The doctors weren't sure if you were going to wake up. They didn't even know why you had that reaction in the first place but from now on you are going considered high risk when you have surgery." Emily explained.

"Just my luck." Tony replied.

"They are only going to put you under if it's necessary from now on. No elective procedures." Emily explained.

"Well there go my breast implants." Tony sighed.

"It's alright. I like a flat chested man." Emily teased.

"Do I even want to know?" Gibbs asked entering the room.

"Boss? When do I get out of here?" Tony asked.

"Well if you behave yourself tomorrow." Gibbs replied.

"When can I go back to work?" Tony asked.

"If you are released and take it easy tomorrow the doctors say Monday on light duty." Gibbs replied.

"Okay how long am I out of the field?" Tony asked.

"At least until the end of the week but I don't want you to overdo it." Gibbs replied.

"Can't I go back in sooner?" Tony pleaded.

"Tony listen to me. You already almost died once from this whole ordeal. Let's not increase that number." Gibbs explained.

"Yeah Tony I think I have sat by your hospital bedside enough for so early in our relationship." Emily replied.

"Fine, when can I take Emily out?" Tony asked.

"Well the doctors didn't specify about that one but you are still pretty weak and I think you will be more fun when you have recovered a bit more." Gibbs explained.

"Alright but when we can go out. It is going to be amazing." Tony replied.

"I know and I can't wait." Emily smirked.

"I am going to give you kids some privacy but, remember DiNozzo you have an alarm on that alerts if you get out of bed and I imagine repetitive thrusting motions would trigger it." Gibbs teased/

"Come on Boss!" Tony cried.

"Just letting you know." Gibbs replied exiting the room.

* * *

Emily peaked out her windshield at the house. She looked back down at the address Jimmy had given her. To triple check she had the right house. The address was the same. She exited her car and walked up to the front door. She started to knock but remembered everyone saying that he had an open door policy. She slowly entered the house and made her way to the basement stairs.

"Hello Emily, Tony is asleep in guest room upstairs." Gibbs greeted not even looking up from his project.

"How did you?" Emily asks.

"I just do." Gibbs replied.

"Well thank you but I am actually here to talk to you." Emily replied.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Does Tony almost die a lot?" Emily asked.

"Is the Pope Catholic?" Gibbs asked.

"Is it all from his plague?" Emily asked.

"The plague, his car blowing up twice, getting shot, his other car being rammed into by somebody trying to halt a case. Just to name a few." Gibbs explained.

"Wow poor guy." Emily replied.

"You want to stay with him?" Gibbs asked.

"I do" Emily replied.

"Well I don't think you left your kids with a sitter to ask if Tony is a trouble magnet." Gibbs replied.

"My mom is watching them but I came over to ask you another question." Emily replied.

"Shoot" Gibbs replied.

"Last night when I was with Tony. He fell asleep and he was talking in his sleep. He was crying for somebody named Ziva." Emily explained.

"Oh" Gibbs replied sadly.

"Who is she?" Emily asked.

"She was his partner and he loved her but she went back to Israel and it broke Tony's heart." Gibbs explained.

"Oh if she came back. Would Tony go to her?" Emily asked.

"She's never coming back." Gibbs replied.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"Tony doesn't know this yet but, she is dead." Gibbs replied voice cracking.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's harsh to kill Ziva off. I plan to update Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Falling Apart

It took several minutes for Gibbs's words to hit Emily. She didn't know what to feel. To find out that the man she had just started dating. Had his heart-broken by another woman. A woman who was now dead and he didn't even know it.

"How long have you known?" Emily finally asked.

"When it looked like we were going to lose Tony. I tried calling her and that's when I got the news." Gibbs explained.

"What happened to her?" Emily asked.

"She was murdered." Gibbs replied angrily.

"No. Do they know who did it?" Emily asked.

"Not yet but the son of a bitch better hope he or she isn't caught by me or DiNozzo." Gibbs replied gruffly.

"How long has she been gone?" Emily asked.

"I happened exactly one week before Tony's surgery. Just after you guys met actually." Gibbs explained.

"Why didn't they contact you?" Emily asked.

"They tried too but she deleted all of her old numbers." Gibbs explained.

"I am glad you found out." Emily replied.

"I am too but telling DiNozzo is going to be one of the hardest things I've ever done. They were really close and he takes everything so hard. That's why I am glad he has you." Gibbs replied.

"I will be there for him." Emily replied.

"I know you will." Gibbs replied.

"Where is she buried? I am a teacher's assistant so I get the summer off. Tony can take some vacation days and we can go over there. I have a friend who is a missionary over there who I'd love to see and Tony can say a proper goodbye." Emily questioned.

"She isn't buried. They had her cremated and her friend who told me. Is sending me the ashes. That way we can scatter them. Where we want." Gibbs explained.

"That's nice and it may give Tony some closure." Emily replied.

"That's what I am hoping for and that's why I am going to leave it up to Tony to decide where to scatter them. He can invite the rest of us or not. Just as long as we all get to say our goodbyes." Gibbs explained.

"Are you sure he can handle that?" Emily asked.

"He won't be alone." Gibbs replied.

* * *

Tony walked down the stairs of Gibbs's house. With any luck Boss was still working in the basement. He was going crazy lying in bed. He had been in a coma for a week. Hadn't he rested enough? At least he was out of the hospital and able to go back to work the next day. Even if he had to ride a desk. At least until the end of the week. Of course what was good enough for the doctors was never good enough for Gibbs. He looked around the corner before slinking into the kitchen towards the fridge.

"Jackpot" Tony whispered as he slid the pizza box out.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gibbs asked.

"Uh getting pizza." Tony replied.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Gibbs asked.

"Come on I should be ready for solid food. My stomach's had enough time to recover!" Tony whined.

"Remember you've been fed by a tube for the past week. Yesterday was your first day on liquids. Give it more time." Gibbs replied.

"I can handle it." Tony replied.

"Well if you're sure." Gibbs smirked.

* * *

Gibbs knocked on the door of the bathroom. Tony had been holed up in there for almost an hour now. He had warned Tony to take it easy. Of course being Tony he wouldn't listen. The young Italian was almost as hard-headed as he was. At least Tony was losing weight. He wasn't badly out of shape but he had talked about dieting for a while. He figured there would be teasing back and forth with McGee because it took McGee a whole summer to do what Tony was seemingly doing over a couple of weeks. All joking aside he was prepared to rush his son back to the hospital.

"You alright in there DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked knocking on the door.

"You were right." Tony moaned.

"Can you repeat that?" Gibbs asked.

"You were right. Eating five slices of pizza was a bad idea." Tony moaned.

"Well thanks for admitting that." Gibbs replied.

"I'm dying." Tony moaned.

"Are you being dramatic or do I need to take you back to Bethesda?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm fine." Tony moaned.

"Good if you wanted to go back I would be calling 911." Gibbs replied.

"Ha ha" Tony laughed sarcastically.

* * *

The next morning Tony was seemingly feeling better and wanting to go to work. Gibbs knew that he had to tell him before they went to work. If Tony learned that Ziva was gone from somebody who assumed he knew. It could get ugly. He was relieved that Emily had offered to be present when he broke the news. He had called her and she agreed to come over right away. Tony was surprised to see her. When Gibbs sent him to answer the door.

"Boss, Emily is here." Tony said.

"Good to see you Emily." Gibbs replied.

"Hey Boss, why is she here?" Tony asked.

"Tony, we need to talk." Gibbs replied.

"What?" Tony asked.

"I got some very bad news while you were in the hospital." Gibbs replied.

"Are you sick?" Tony asked.

"No, it's about Ziva." Gibbs replied.

"What's wrong with her? Do I need to go to Israel?" Tony asked.

"No Tony, she she's dead." Gibbs replied.

"WHAT?!" Tony demanded.

"She's dead, Tony. I am so sorry." Gibbs replied.

"No... she can't be gone." Tony cracked.

"Tony I am so sorry." Emily replied.

"How did she know?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs told me last night." Emily replied.

"What?! Who else knows?!" Tony demanded.

"Everybody else." Gibbs replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Don't you think I deserved to know?!" Tony demanded.

"I found out the second day you were in a coma. She had been gone a week by then. They wanted to tell us but she had erased all her contacts from here." Gibbs explained.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Tony demanded.

"You had been in a coma and then I didn't want that to be the news you woke up too." Gibbs replied.

"We were honest with you about Shannon and Kelly!" Tony yelled.

"Tony that almost killed me." Gibbs replied.

"Tony he was just trying to protect you." Emily pleaded.

"No! You know what?! You had the right idea Boss! I resign!" Tony yelled swinging the front door open.

"Tony please calm down. We made a mistake and we are sorry." Emily replied.

"I never want to see you again either!" Tony yelled slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: I know it is mean to break Tony and Emily up after she was by his side through his appendectomy ordeal but I thought their relationship was too perfect too fast. Things will get better though. It will just take a while. Also while Tony's on his little sabbatical. He will get a huge surprise that turns his world upside down. Hint it involves Ziva's death and a secret she's been keeping. Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Shiva

Garbage. That's all Tony's life was pure garbage. Ziva was dead and he had ruined things with the best girl he had met since Ziva. That was probably for the best though. Emily was saved from some tragic fate by their relationship ending. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. Ignoring the fact that everybody was pointing at him and whispering. He wanted to scream and throw himself on the ground but that would probably land him in jail.

"May I help you?" A woman asked.

"Oh uh yeah. I need a ticket to Israel and I need to fly out tonight. If that is possible." Tony replied.

"Uh alright" The woman replied.

"My girlfriend died and I need to get there." Tony lied.

"I am so sorry." The woman replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"You're in luck. There is one seat available tonight. It leaves in forty-five minutes. It is on IntNatAir." The woman replied.

"Thank you so much." Tony replied.

* * *

Emily let the door close behind her. She couldn't believe that Tony had broken up with her. He had just gotten tragic news though. Maybe his relationship with Ziva was more serious than anyone thought. At least this happened before things got to serious. She fell on to the couch and turned on the TV. Halfheartedly flipping channels until she landed on a terrible old Lifetime Movie. As much as she tried to fight it. Tears were soon flowing down her cheeks. She was done with relationships. She had Dylan and Carly and that was all she would ever need.

"Hey mom?" Dylan asked from the doorway.

"What is it son?" Emily asked.

"Can you take me over to Jeff's house?" Dylan asked.

"Can you wait a bit? I just got home and I need to rest." Emily replied.

"Are you crying?" Dylan asked.

"Oh yeah but it's fine." Emily assured.

"What's wrong?" Dylan asked.

"Tony broke up with me." Emily explained.

"What?!" Dylan demanded.

"Tony and I broke up." Emily repeated.

"See I told you that guy was a jerk!" Dylan cried.

"It's not like that Dylan. He got some bad news and over reacted." Emily replied.

"What bad news?" Dylan asked.

"The girl he dated before me was murdered." Emily replied.

"If he was really serious about you. Wouldn't he have moved on from her?" Dylan demanded.

"They were really good friends." Emily replied.

"I did research on this Tony guy and he is just a womanizer." Dylan replied.

"I know. He told me about that when he first met." Emily replied.

"And you still went out with him?! What is wrong with you?!" Dylan demanded.

"He said that he was ready to move on from that." Emily replied.

"People like that don't change. All they do is take the girl to bed and then leave a trail of broken hearts." Dylan replied.

"Dylan" Emily warned.

"Did you sleep with him?" Emily asked.

"Excuse me?" Emily questioned.

"Did you sleep with him?!" Dylan demanded.

"Dylan Issac Lewison! I am not going to discuss my sex life with my eight year old son!" Emily chastised.

"So you admit it! Great example you're setting for Carly mom!" Dylan yelled running from the room.

* * *

Tony arrived in Israel early the next morning by DC standards. It was eight hours later over there. So it was nearly afternoon. He got checked into a hotel and went to his room to get some shut-eye. His plan was to stay in Israel a week. If he remembered correctly that was how long a Shiva asked. At least that's how long Ziva had been gone after Eli died. He was sure that Ducky had explained it to him. When he asked what to tell Ziva. He didn't think that he was actually going to sit Shiva but he planned to say a final goodbye and visit her grave and the graves of her family. He also planned to plant an olive tree in her honor. She had told him that was a tradition in the David family when somebody died. Going back as long as that olive grove had stood. He lay back on his bed and for the first time since he got the news that Ziva was dead he cried. He closed his eyes and pleaded for this nightmare to end already. He had finally made peace with Ziva leaving. Only to learn that she was gone forever. Never again would he tease her for misusing idioms. Never again would he hear her voice or stoke her hair when she wasn't looking. He should have dragged her back to America and forced her to stay close to him. Then maybe she would still be here. Putting it in perspective he doubted they would have ever worked out but at least she would still be here. He was up bright and early the next morning. He made his way to the apartment complex in which Ziva had grown up. With any luck Dr. Deena Bashan still lived there. He checked the listing out front and much to his relief. She still lived in the exact same apartment. He took the stairs two at a time to her level.

"Who is it?!" Deena called from inside.

"Tony DiNozzo!" Tony called back.

"Just a minute!" Deena called back.

"Tony I guess you heard about Ziva." Deena said as she opened her door.

"Yeah" Tony sighed.

"Would you like to come in and see her?" Deena asked.

"Uh sure." Tony replied.

"Oh I guess you didn't know. She was cremated. I was going to bring the ashes to your boss. I just needed to get some time off of work." Deena explained.

"You know that you can mail them right? Or are the laws different here?" Tony asked entering the apartment.

"I have something else that I needed to bring. Something for you." Deena explained.

"WAAAAHHH!""

"Did you have a baby?" Tony asked.

"No Tony I did not." Deena replied.

"These walls must be really thin then. Cause it sounds like it's coming from this apartment." Tony commented.

"Tony the baby is in here but it isn't mine." Deena replied.

"Whose is it then?" Tony asked.

"It's Ziva's." Deena replied.

"She had a baby? Who's the dad? Is it Adam because if he ditched his child I am going to kick his ass. He already made me mad when he slept with Ziva. When she was here for her dad's funeral." Tony replied.

"No Tony, Adam had a vasectomy." Deena explained.

"Well who's the father?" Tony asked.

"Tony, Lior Jackson David is your son." Deena explained.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! Tony has a son. New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Game Changer

Tony felt like he had been hit by a bus. As he tried to process the information he had just learned. How could he have a son with Ziva? The typical pregnancy lasted nine months and the last time he saw her was in September. Which was only five months before and it was late September too. Not to mention he had pulled out before penetration. Unless she was pregnant before but he hadn't seen her in four months before. Then he remembered that night. The night the team turned in their badges. The night around nine months ago...

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tony walked out of NCIS HQ. Possibly for the last time. For the first time in almost twenty years he was a civilian. He had no idea where he could go. The chief in Peoria made it clear that he never wanted to see him again and he couldn't come back to Philadelphia. Not after what happened before he left. Maybe he could go back to Baltimore. No too many bad memories there. Maybe he was sick of law enforcement anyway. Constant death and destruction. Having to be the one at the door at four in the morning. Telling people that there loved one was dead or severely injured. Of course giving up law enforcement meant finding a whole new career. He could always go back to his major in physical education. He could get his license renewed over the summer. He got everything renewed and updated every few years. He figured it would be a good fall back position. He figured if he ended up in a chair or with a limp he could still be a coach. He felt somebody tap his shoulder and whirled around to see Ziva behind him._

"_Hey Ziva." Tony greeted._

"_Hi Tony. So what are you going to do?" Ziva asked._

"_What do you mean?" Tony asked._

"_Now that we aren't federal agents anymore?" Ziva asked._

"_I don't know maybe re-up my phys ed degree. I got some money saved up. Enough to get me through six months. More if I live modestly. I've been saving since I got the plague. You know hospital bills and all. I don't want to end up broke." Tony explained._

"_You'll be alright." Ziva replied._

"_So what are you going to do?" Tony asked._

"_Go back to Israel at least for a little while." Ziva replied._

"_When do you leave?" Tony asked._

"_Tomorrow I know it's short notice but my lease is up and I need to get out anyway." Ziva replied._

"_Oh well uh do you want me to help you pack?" Tony asked._

"_That would be great." Ziva replied smiling._

"_I'll pick up some food and a couple of beers and head over to your place." Tony replied._

"_Sounds like a plan." Ziva replied._

* * *

_Tony set the last box down in Ziva's living room. He couldn't believe she was really leaving. He wished that he could stop her but knew it would be useless to challenge her. He sat down beside the boxes and reached for his beer. Only to have it snatches from his hand._

"_Hey can't a guy drink the beer he paid for?" Tony asked._

"_You won't be needing it. We are meeting everybody at our usual bar for drinks." Ziva replied._

"_Even Gibbs and Ducky?" Tony asked._

"_It's a goodbye thing. I wanted to keep it quiet Jimmy told everybody." Ziva replied._

"_You told Palmer?" Tony asked._

"_A friend of Breena's is a missionary over there. I am planing to stay with her until I get settled in. also he is easy to talk to and I thought he would keep it secret." Ziva explained._

* * *

_Ziva fumbled the key as she tried to unlock her door. Tony laughed and she told him to be quiet just a little too loudly. Both of them had way too many drinks at the bar. Luckily Gibbs had noticed, called a cab for them and took Ziva's keys. When the cab arrived he instructed the cabbie to take them both back to Ziva's place. As the elevator in Tony's building was broken again and Gibbs was sure that he would fall and break his neck in the stairwell trying to make it to the fifth floor. _

"_I guess I'll crash on the couch." Tony slurred._

"_No come in my bed. We aren't co-workers anymore. We can do whatever." Ziva slurred._

"_I like the way you think Miss. David." Tony slurred._

_End Flashback_

* * *

He was sure that he had used protection but they were both so drunk. If he hadn't been madly in love with her for eight years and literally the only reason he hadn't been there for her throughout the pregnancy and the first weeks of his son's life. Was because Ziva hadn't told him about it. He would have been ashamed of himself for taking advantage of a co-worker.

"Tony are you alright?" Deena asked.

"My son how old is he?" Tony asked.

"Lior is two weeks old. He was born the day before his mother died." Deena explained.

"Oh God did Ziva die from complications from the birth?" Tony asked.

"Your boss didn't tell you how she died?" Deena asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"Tony, she was murdered." Deena replied.

"By who?" Tony replied.

"They don't know. She came home from the hospital with Lior and a few friends of her's from Mossad came over to visit and she was dead on the floor. She was completely doused in acid. That's why we had her cremated." Deena explained.

"She was so beautiful. Who would do that? No Ziva." Tony cried

"I am so sorry Tony." Deena replied.

"Tell me about my son." Tony whimpered.

"His name is Lior Jackson David. Well you already know that." Deena replied.

"How do you pronounce his first name?" Tony asked.

"Li aw er." Deena replied.

"What does it mean?" Tony asked.

"It is Hebrew for I have light and Jackson is for your boss's father." Deena explained.

"What else?" Tony asked.

"He was born on February 15th 2014. He weighed six pounds even at birth and was nineteen inches long. He is healthy and strong just like his mother." Deena explained.

"Can I meet him?" Tony asked.

"Of course." Deena replied.

* * *

Tony followed Deena into the bedroom. Where his son was resting in a crib. Lior looked exactly like his mother except he had Tony's green eyes. Tony reached into the crib and stroked his son's soft olive colored cheek. He knew that this was going to be a long road and he would have to crawl back to NCIS with his tail between his legs. At least for a little while but he was going to raise his son. He was going to be different from his father. He wouldn't leave his son in a hotel or ship him off to boarding schools and camps. Just to get rid of him. He vowed that even though baby LJ would never really know his mother. He would know about her. He just had to figure out what to do next.

"Hi Lior. I'm your daddy and I love you very much." Tony whispered.

"Ahhuuhh" Lior cooed.

"I am sorry your mother isn't here anymore. She was a beautiful and amazing woman and you already remind me of her so much." Tony explained.

* * *

**A/N: So far so good with Tony and his son. Don't worry Tony and Emily will fix things soon and Tony will be back at NCIS. He just has to deal with and sort our a few things first. Next chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Almost Home

Over the next few days Tony prepared to bring his son home and began to adapt to fatherhood. He bought a plane ticket and packed the clothes and supplies that Ziva had bought for her son. It was helpful having Deena by his side helping him along but he knew that had to end eventually. Before he knew it his week was up and he had to head back to the states. He shuffled to his seat on the plane. Doing his best to ignore the disapproving whispers, looks and groans. When people saw that he was bringing a baby on a plane. All to soon he would be in reality. Alone as a single father. At least he didn't have to go back to DC just yet. He had enough saved up for another few months off. Though he doubted he would be gone that long. He wasn't ready going to DC just yet. He was heading for Pennsylvania. Stillwater Pennsylvania to be exact. He Jack would be more than willing to help him deal with what he needed to and help him break it to Gibbs that he had a son with Ziva. Tony was dreading his Boss finding out. He would either be thrilled with his grandson or furious. His plane touched down at Harrisburg International airport. From there he took a domestic flight to Williamsport Regional airport. After that he took a train straight to Stillwater. He looked at his watch. It was five o'clock. Jack should be just closing the store for his dinner break around now. He took out his phone and dialed his surrogate grandfather's phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jack it's me Tony."

"Tony my boy how are you? I heard about your surgery. I am so happy that you are still with us."

"I'm alright. I am glad to be alive too. How are you?"

"I'm alright"

"That's good to hear. Hey can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course Tony. Anything for you."

"I need you to pick me up at the train station."

"The train station? What brings you to Stillwater?"

"It's a long story. I will explain when you pick me up."

"I will be right there. I just have to finish my dinner and tell LJ that he is going to be alone the rest of the evening."

"Oh no you can go back to work. I just need a ride and a warm bed."

"Nonsense we need to catch up and you need a home cooked meal."

"Thanks Jack."

"It's no problem really."

"Look I have a surprise when you see me and it's a really long story. So be prepared."

"Please tell me you are alright. I can't bury another grandchild and I'm pretty sure losing you would kill Leroy."

"No I'm fine it's just."

"Waaaah"

"Is that a baby?"

"Yeah. I will explain when you get here."

* * *

Tony held baby Jack as he had started calling him. Baby Jack had started screaming bloody murder right after Tony had hung up with big Jack. It didn't take long to realize that the baby needed a fresh diaper. Tony had started to sneak into the lady's room.

"Oh no son. You can't go in there." An old woman said exiting the restroom.

"I know and I am sorry but my son needs a new diaper." Tony explained nervously.

"You're new at this aren't you?" The woman asked.

"Yes mam. His mother died and this is my first day alone. I had help before but I had to get home and I was on planes all day." Tony rambled.

"I am sorry to hear that. What I mean is. There is a changing table in the men's room too." The woman explained.

"Thank you so much mam." Tony replied.

"It's no problem." The woman assured.

* * *

Once baby Jack was changed Tony made his way to the pick-up area of the train station. He was relieved when he finally saw Jack's truck pull up beside him. He just wanted to climb into bed and sleep for the rest of his life. Unfortunately with baby Jack that was impossible. Jack climbed out of the truck and took the rolling suitcase from Tony's hand.

"Thank you so much Jack." Tony said.

"It's no problem. Now who's this?" Jack asked.

"Jack, this is Lior Jackson David-DiNozzo. He's my son." Tony replied.

"Your son?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"The Israeli is the mom isn't she?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Leroy told me she had passed but she didn't mention that she had a baby." Jack replied.

"He didn't know. I just got back from Israel. I went to say goodbye and I find out I have a kid." Tony explained.

"He's beautiful." Jack commented.

"I love him." Tony replied.

"Does that carrier work as a car-seat?" Jack asked.

"Yes" Tony replied.

"Do you know how to set it up?" Jack asked.

"No" Tony replied.

"That's fine. I think I can get it." Jack replied.

* * *

Tony was half asleep by the time Jack pulled into his driveway. He was beyond relieved when Jack called LJ to help him carry his bags inside. Tony slowly made his way through the store and upstairs to the apartment. He set baby Jack on the floor in his carrier and collapsed on to the couch. Jack came in a few minutes later with a plate of food.

"That was excellent." Tony commented handing Jack his empty plate.

"Thank you very much. You look exhausted." Jack replied.

"I am." Tony yawned.

"How about I take care of baby uh." Jack replied.

"Lee aw r but I have been calling him by his middle name Jack." Tony explained.

"Jack I love that." Jack replied.

"Thanks" Tony yawned.

"Well how about I take care of Baby Jack the rest of the night and you get some sleep?" Jack offered.

"I would love that. Where is he going to sleep though?" Tony asked.

"I can get Leroy's old crib from the basement." Jack explained.

"You sure it's safe?" Tony asked.

"Of course I built it myself, restored it when Kelly was born, and fixed it up a few years ago. When I had a young single mom working for me. So she could bring her kid to work with her." Jack replied.

"You're a good man Jack." Tony yawned.

"Thanks now let's get you into a real bed. You don't need to be sleeping on that old couch." Jack replied.

"Where can I sleep?" Tony asked.

"You can stay in Leroy's room." Jack replied.

"That sounds great" Tony replied.

"I will set the crib up in the guest room." Jack explained.

"Thank you so much." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony fell asleep to the sound of Jack assembling the crib in the guest-room. He knew that the next day he would have to call Gibbs and not only beg for his job back but explain that he had a kid. With any luck he still have use of part of his body when Gibbs was done with him. He woke up a couple of hours later to use the bathroom. As he passed the guest-room he heard Jack singing a lullaby to baby Jack. For a minute he stopped and listened. Jack was the most paternal person he had ever met and his son Jethro was a close second. He prayed that he would be at least half the father they were.

"You'll be a great father Tony. Now go back to sleep." Jack assured.

* * *

**A/N: At least Tony has Jack to help him out. He talks to Gibbs in the next chapter and Emily and him will patch things up soon. New chapter should be up Friday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Gibbs's Grandson

Tony rocked baby Jack on the porch of Jack's store. As he tried to build up the courage to call Gibbs. Part of him just wanted to stay in Stillwater forever and never tell Gibbs. Except eventually his boss would return to Stillwater and he would be caught. At least if he was honest right away. He might just live to tell the tale. Maybe he was just being paranoid and everything would be just fine or maybe he was right and he was screwed. Jack came out of the store and scooped baby Jack up into his arms.

"You need to call Leroy." Jack said.

"I know. I'm just..." Tony replied.

"Nervous?" Jack finished.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"If he's too hard on you. Just let me know and I will take care of him." Jack offered.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

* * *

Back in DC Gibbs was trying to hold on to faith that Tony would return. Every time he looked at his son's empty desk. He wished more and more that he had forced Tony to stay. He had told Leon that Tony was on sabbatical to deal with Ziva's death. He hadn't even told the team the truth yet. He knew that he was being selfish. It was more about him not wanting to lose his son. Than him wanting Tony to be happy. Though what if Tony really had just reacted? His desk phone started to ring and he answered expecting a late morning case. Instead he heard the voice he had wanted to hear for over a week now.

"Boss?"

"Tony?"

"I'm coming back."

"When?"

"I am heading back tonight so tomorrow."

"Where are you?"

"Stillwater"

"Really my dad didn't say anything about you being there and we've talked twice since you left."

"I just got in last night."

"Where were you before?"

"Israel"

"Did you bring her back?"

"Yes sir but I brought something else too."

"What?"

"It's well can you come up to Stillwater?"

"Can't it wait until tomorrow."

"No Boss I need you here."

"Alright I will be there as soon as I can."

* * *

Jack gave Tony a sympathetic look. He knew that Tony hadn't been able to tell Gibbs about baby Jack over the phone. In reality a face to face meeting would be better. At least then Leroy would be softened by the sight of the child. He may be pissed at Tony but he wouldn't yell at him in the presence of an infant. Tony nervously shrugged his shoulders and continued to sweep. The door opened and Gibbs walked through.

"Hi dad!" Gibbs called.

"Hi Leroy." Jack replied.

"Hey Boss." Tony greeted.

"Hi Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Waahhhhh" Baby Jack cried.

"Come on dad I haven't asked for a little brother in at least forty years." Gibbs replied eying baby Jack.

"This isn't my son Leroy." Jack replied.

"Then whose is it? The store is empty except for you and..." Gibbs replied.

"Surprise" Tony replied.

"You have a kid?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir." Tony replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"I've only known a week." Tony replied.

"Well you haven't been with Emily long enough and you haven't been with anyone since Ziver... Oh My God." Gibbs replied.

"Yeah this is Ziva and I's baby." Tony replied.

"Why didn't she tell you she was pregnant?" Gibbs questioned.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Tony replied.

"Maybe she was scared that you would bolt." Gibbs replied.

"Probably but here's the thing. I would have stayed. I would have brought her home and gone with her to every appointment. I would have found us a nice house and painted the nursery. I would have been there the day my son was born and been the first to hold him. Most importantly I would have protected her from whoever killed her. If they would have even come to America after her. Even if it meant that I lost my own life." Tony explained.

"I know you would have." Gibbs replied.

"They drenched her in acid Boss." Tony sobbed.

"I know." Gibbs replied pulling Tony into a tight hug.

"How could somebody do that to someone so beautiful? I know it happens all the time but the fact that it happened to Ziva." Tony sobbed.

"People are cruel." Gibbs replied.

"I just want to find that bastard and make him suffer." Tony growled.

"So do I but you have a kid to worry about and I don't want you to throw him away." Gibbs replied.

"I'll try but if it's me or my son. I'm taking the bastard down." Tony replied.

"I know. So what's my grandson's name?" Gibbs asked.

"His name is Lior Lee Aw Er Jackson David-DiNozzo but I have been calling him baby Jack." Tony explained.

"I have light." Gibbs whispered.

"Yes isn't in beautiful?" Tony asked.

"I love it." Tony sobbed.

* * *

Jack watched the whole scene unfold from his hiding spot behind a shelf. He knew in his heart that Leroy would be accepting of the baby. At least after he heard the story. Still it was nice to see Leroy so understanding and so happy. Tony was happier than he remembered him as well. This moment was a nice break from the turmoil in Tony's life at the present time. After almost dying, learning the woman he had been in love with died, and breaking things off with the woman he had been dating and knew that he was madly in love with. He said a silent prayer that the peace would last. Tony needed happiness and so did Leroy. Both men had suffered so much and were bonded by tragic losses of the woman they loved.

"Come on dad. Come and hold your great-grandson and namesake." Gibbs called.

"Yeah Jack get over here baby Jack wants to see you." Tony added.

* * *

Jack walked over to where Tony and Leroy were standing. Tony hand him his tiny namesake. He looked down into the child's green eyes. The day Kelly died he gave up on having a great-grandchild but Tony had given him that beautiful gift. His first great-grandson.

"Isn't he beautiful dad?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't believe this child is half mine." Tony whispered.

"I love you three so much." Jack said.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't make Gibbs pissed about his grandson. Tony and Emily will meet again in the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Facing Reality

Jack insisted that Gibbs and Tony have dinner before returning to DC. After they had eaten Gibbs helped Tony load the back of his truck and set Baby Jack's car seat in the back. Reality hit Tony hard as Gibbs drove down the street. His little freak out vacation was over. Tomorrow he had to face the world as a single father, alone. He wished he could take all his promises back and send baby Jack back to Israel. To somebody who actually had an idea of how to care for him and would give him the love he deserved. He was too far in now. Once Gibbs learned about the kid. There was no turning back. If he wanted to live that is.

"You can handle it." Gibbs assured.

"You think?" Tony asked.

"It won't be easy but you won't be alone." Gibbs assured.

"I know it's just so..." Tony started.

"Scary?" Gibbs finished.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"That's normal. Just follow your instincts and if you have any questions. Call me or Vance and we will help you." Gibbs assured.

"Vance. Guess I'll have to beg for my job back tomorrow." Tony sighed.

"I told him you were on sabbatical to deal with Ziver's death." Gibbs explained.

"Really? Why?" Tony asked.

"Maybe because you reacted the same way when I had to relive losing my girls or maybe I was just being selfish and didn't want to admit that you were gone." Gibbs explained.

"Well I guess I better call Vance and tell him I will be back in the morning." Tony replied.

"I want you to take at least another week and get used to raising the kid and deal with everything. I don't want to watch you fall apart from the pressure." Gibbs replied.

"You sure you can cope without me longer?" Tony asked.

"I'm not gonna lie the past week has been hard on all of us but your mental health is more important than the team being whole." Gibbs explained.

"Well if your sure." Tony replied.

"Positive" Gibbs assured.

"I guess I have to tell the team. That's going to be rough." Tony sighed.

"I will tell everyone to come to my house after work tomorrow. We can tell them then." Gibbs offered.

"That sounds great. I hope the drive doesn't make Jack to crabby. He's been through a lot the past few days." Tony replied.

"That apartment is barely big enough for just you. Let alone you and a baby." Gibbs replied.

"Where am I supposed to go?" Tony asked.

"You can stay with me. At least for now." Gibbs offered.

"Your really cool with that?" Tony asked.

"Would I ask you if I weren't?" Gibbs asked.

"Right, thanks" Tony replied.

* * *

Two hours later Tony and Gibbs were back in DC. Gibbs pulled into a small gas station to fill up his truck. While Tony ran inside to change baby Jack. Then they were back on the road. Gibbs turned down an unfamiliar street.

"This isn't the turn to your place." Tony commented.

"I know. There is somebody I want to you to talk to first." Gibbs replied.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Emily" Gibbs replied.

"Emily? Will she even want to see me?" Tony asked.

"I explained everything to her. Now I want you to explain for yourself." Gibbs replied.

"Fine" Tony sighed.

* * *

Emily flipped through the channels. It had been a week since her breakup with Tony and five days since she had spoken to Gibbs. In her heart she knew that Tony would come back to her. She just hoped that it would be soon. Dylan already hated him and Carly was hurt that they never got to meet. Not to mention she missed him like crazy. They had only been together a few time but she was already in love with him. She heard a knocking on the door and went to answer expecting it to be her neighbor needing to borrow a cup of sugar or something. Instead she found a surprise on the other side of the door. It was Tony.

"Tony?" Emily asked.

"Hi" Tony greeted.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Emily asked.

"I came over to apologize." Tony replied.

"You don't need to apologize. Gibbs explained everything to me." Emily assured.

"I know I just feel terrible. I love you but I loved Ziva too and I was barely over her moving away and then I find out that she's dead. I just lost it and I am sorry you deserve better than that," Tony apologized.

"No Tony I understand. I was the same way after I lost Caleb." Emily assured.

"So you'll give me a second chance?" Tony asked.

"Of course. As long as you are serious about us." Emily replied.

"Believe me I am." Tony assured.

"Good" Emily replied.

"Hold on there's something else you need to know. I have a son. I just found out about him a week ago. His name is Lior Jackson. He is almost three weeks old and Ziva was his mother. I don't know why she kept him from me but she did and if that is a deal breaker. I am sorry." Tony rambled.

"No Tony it is fine. Now we have something in common." Emily replied.

"Great. Do you want to meet him?" Tony asked.

"I would love to." Emily replied.

* * *

Tony led Emily to the truck where Jack and Gibbs were waiting. Gibbs handed the fussing child over to his father. Along with the diaper bag. Tony reached in and withdrew a bottle. Relieved that he had mixed up plenty of formula before leaving Stillwater. Baby Jack definitely had his father's appetite.

"Emily this is my son Jack. Jack this is Emily. My girlfriend." Tony introduced.

"Nice to meet you Jack. I hope to be your step-mother one day." Emily replied.

"I would like that too. I can't wait to meet your kids." Tony replied.

"How about this Friday?" Emily offered.

"I would love that." Tony replied.

"He has your eyes." Emily commented.

"And his appetite." Gibbs added.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Well it's getting late. I need to get Carly ready for bed. I'll call you later in the week." Emily replied.

"Great" Tony replied.

"Oh and Tony tell Jimmy thanks. For setting us up." Emily called.

"I will." Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N: I told you they would get back together. New chapter should be up Wednesday and Tony will tell the team then. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Cruel Words

One good thing about baby Jack. Was that even though Tony was now on forced leave. It was nearly impossible to be bored. It also provided a more than welcome diversion from the thoughts. Of the conversation he would be having with the team that evening. Emily and Gibbs had been surprisingly calm and understanding. Unfortunately that made it more likely that the team would be angry at him. At least it did in his head. In his mind all he could see was McGee, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and most of all Vance completely hating him and saying he had taken advantage of Ziva. At least Bishop might be understanding. Emphasis on might. She made it clear she hated men who just had sex with a girl and left. So much that Tony was glad the last time he was like that was just before Jeanne. He had never really liked that kind of behavior but after Wendy. He just kind of snapped. Maybe if he had the relationship with Gibbs he had now and the close team family he would have been OK. Too bad Gibbs and him were just starting to get close now and the team back then was just partners. He had just finished feeding Jack for the third time that day. When he heard his phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Tony it's Emily."

"Emily? Shouldn't you be working?"

"I am on my lunch break."

"Ah what's up?"

"Change of plans on meeting my kids."

"Oh I guess it doesn't have to be right away."

"No actually I need to do it sooner."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah I uh need you to watch them Friday. So is tomorrow OK?"

"Yes I am off the rest of the week at least so anytime is good. Why do we have to move it up?"

"I forgot that I have to take my mom to the eye doctor Friday afternoon and thinking I would have the kids. I already gave the sitter the day off."

"Well if you would like it could be this weekend or maybe next week."

"I want it to be closer because I was hoping you would watch them. I understand if you don't want to but I want them to know you first."

"Oh no it's fine. I don't mind watching them."

"Great"

"So did you tell your team about Jack yet?"

"No I am going to tell them tonight."

"Well good luck to you."

"Thanks I am going to need it."

* * *

That evening Gibbs came home with three boxes of pizza and a six-pack. At least he had provided dinner. So it wasn't just a hey guess what. I have a kid I didn't know about with our dead co-worker dinner. Tony just hoped none of the beer ended up in his face. Though he probably deserved it. He should have known that Ziva was pregnant. Maybe if he had she would still be here. Even if she was deformed from the acid he would still love her. Of course with his luck the team would accuse him of being shallow. Part of him wished that he had been the one who had died. It didn't seem fair his appendix burst and he went into a come but now three weeks later he was fine. While Ziva had delivered a healthy baby. Only to be killed the next day.

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Tony yelled.

"Whaa!" Baby Jack cried.

"Don't you ever say that again." Gibbs warned.

"Yes Boss." Tony replied.

"Good now get your kid calmed down." Gibbs replied.

"On it Boss." Tony replied.

* * *

Tony placed baby Jack into his baby carrier. He made his way down the stairs. It was time to face his fears and tell his team. McGee, Jimmy, and Breena were sitting on the couch, Vance was leaning against the wall sucking on a toothpick and Gibbs and Bishop were on the floor. Ducky had a cold. So Gibbs had quietly told him at work. To prevent him from passing his illness on to Baby Jack. At least he had understood. He had even called to congratulate Tony on his son. Tony's heart dropped when he saw who was sitting beside the couch. Delilah. He didn't know why that made a difference but he had known all day. That this was going to end badly. What if Delilah got so pissed she fell out of her wheelchair and split her skull open and died right there. Then McGee lost his mind and quit the team and eventually murdered Tony's entire family. OK maybe he was being a little over dramatic.

"Delilah?" Tony asked.

"Yeah they let me out today." Delilah replied.

"Great" Tony replied.

"So what's your big news Tony?" McGee asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Tony lied.

"DiNozzo I called everybody here on a work night. They know something is up." Gibbs warned.

"Everybody this is Lior Jackson but I call him Jack. He is my son. Mine and Ziva's." Tony explained. Holding up the carrier to show baby Jack to the team.

"Wait so you and that Ziva girl have a son?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah" Tony replied.

"Congrats" Bishop replied.

"Oh Tony that is the best news ever!" Abby cried.

"Thanks Abbs." Tony replied.

"I am so happy for you." Delilah commented.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"Really Tony?! You really expect us to believe that you didn't know that Ziva was pregnant?!" McGee demanded.

"Well we were only together the night before she left." Tony admitted.

"The night she was drunk?!" McGee railed.

"I was drunk too!" Tony yelled back.

"That's supposed to make it better?! I thought you didn't do that anymore! You swore you didn't do that anymore! I guess you are really conning Emily! She has kids for Pete's Sake!" McGee yelled.

"I feel terrible but she didn't tell me! I would have been there for her if she had and I would never leave Emily I love her!" Tony shouted.

"BULLSHIT!" McGee argued.

"McGee" Gibbs warned.

"YOU WOULD TAKE HIS SIDE!" McGee barked.

"Agent McGee it would be wise if you ceased attacking your teammate." Vance warned.

"Really Director you too! Come on Delilah! I can't be around the misogynist anymore!" McGee yelled grabbing Delilah's wheelchair.

"Tim please calm down. You are making me nervous." Delilah pleaded.

"I will because I RESPECT WOMAN!" McGee yelled.

"Oh No" Jimmy commented after McGee stormed out.

"Jimmy it's fine." Breena assured.

"No cause when he finds out he is going to kill me." Jimmy replied.

"When I find out what?" Tony asked.

"I KNEW OK!" Jimmy yelled.

"Knew about what?" Tony asked.

"ABOUT BABY JACK!" Jimmy cried before running from the room. Breena jumped up and ran after him.

* * *

All eyes were on Tony. He felt his body begin to shake. He didn't want to start crying in front of everyone. McGee was right. He was a misogynist. He didn't deserve to have this beautiful child. He had taken advantage of Ziva and it was probably his fault that Ziva was dead. He may as well have been the one covering her with acid. Why did Jimmy know but he didn't? Did Jimmy hate him too? Was everybody mad at him. McGee was just the only one who had the balls to admit it? He placed baby Jack on the floor before collapsing to the ground himself. That's where he completely broke down. The whispers of the remaining occupants of the room sounded more like shouting.

"I think it would be best if you guys left." Gibbs said.

"I need to get to my kids anyway." Vance replied.

"Is he OK?" Bishop asked.

"Poor Tony." Abby commented.

* * *

Gibbs calmly scooped the screaming baby Jack out of his carrier. Before sitting down beside Tony on the floor. He had never seen Tony like this. He gently wrapped one of his arms around Tony. Supporting baby Jack with the other. Tony scooted over and buried his face in Gibbs's shirt. Completely soaking it with tears.

"I'm sorry OK! I'm sorry!" Tony sobbed.

"It's OK Tony we are all emotional right now. I will deal with it." Gibbs replied.

"Emily deserves better than me and so does Jack!" Tony cried.

"No they don't." Gibbs whispered.

"I took advantage of her and now she's dead." Tony sobbed.

"You and Ziver were both drunk that night. The way I see it she took advantage of you too and it is one hundred percent not your fault she is dead. Somebody killed her and it sure as hell wasn't you." Gibbs replied.

"Then why is she the one who is dead?" Tony asked.

"I don't know." Gibbs replied.

"My partner hates me, Ziva is dead, I have to meet Emily's kids tomorrow, and I have this kid I just found out about. That I have to raise alone. I can't do this." Tony sobbed.

"Yes you can. You are a hell of a lot stronger than you think." Gibbs replied.

"I can't. I just can't." Tony sobbed.

* * *

**A/N: I am not McGee bashing. He just seemed like the most likely to get pissed about Tony having an unknown kid with Ziva. New chapter should be up this weekend. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Meet The Kids

McGee's words would not leave Tony alone. He could not believe his partner, his friend, his brother could say those horrible things to him. If only McGee knew that he has cried himself to sleep every night since he found out Ziva was dead or that he had prayed that the plane would crash the whole flight to Israel. Just so that he could be with Ziva again and so he would never have to see Emily again. Even now that he had his son and was back with Emily. He still didn't see the point to going on sometimes. He got baby Jack changed and brought him downstairs for his feeding. Gibbs was siting at the table reading the paper.

"You feeling any better DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I am really nervous about this afternoon." Tony replied.

"It will be fine. Even if they don't like you at first they will warm up to you." Gibbs assured.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"I am more concerned about last night though." Gibbs replied.

"I guess McGee hates me." Tony replied.

"He doesn't hate you. Well he better not." Gibbs assured.

"No Boss he hates me." Tony replied.

* * *

Gibbs tossed his coffee into the trash as he entered the bullpen. McGee had not arrived yet, Gibbs assumed that he was just driving Delilah to work or something. He needed to lay down the law with his junior agent. He tried not to play favorites with his team but nobody talked to Tony like that and got away with it. McGee was just lucky that he liked him. If he was just some random person or an enemy. He would likely never be able to eat solid foods again.

"Stay in the elevator Tim!" Gibbs called from his desk when McGee finally arrived.

"Boss?" McGee asked.

"Just stay in there!" Gibbs barked.

* * *

Tony rested his head on the arm of the couch and gently rocked Jack in his baby carrier. When did he get so weak that his dad had to fight his battles for him? Why did it seem like everything was falling apart all of the sudden? It had gone so well. When her started dating Emily but it was him Tony DiNozzo. So everything was bound to go to hell eventually. At least he had his son. His son what if his son turned out to be just like him? Just some loser that always seemed to almost die and continually destroy his life? What if his son died like Kelly? He had so many enemies that would love to take the only family. He felt truly close to. What if Emily, her kids, and Jack were all taken from him? He was a lot like Gibbs so it would make sense. That would be perfect if he was left all alone. Especially if McGee told him that this was his fault and that he deserved it because he was nothing but a misogynist. What was he kidding. That's what he was. Just some disgusting middle-aged pervert with a bastard. That he had with a dead woman. Jesus. Palmer was going to drag him back to the Dr. Phil show and trick him again.

"I hope you have a better life than me son." Tony told Jack.

* * *

McGee stood in the elevator and waited for his Boss to speak. Even though he knew that he would end up getting in trouble. He could not figure out why Gibbs seemed to favor Tony. Maybe when they thought Tony had changed but it was obvious he was still the same disgusting frat boy he had always been. Maybe that was funny before but now it was just sad. If Tony's girlfriend ended up like Delilah he would probably dump her right there in the hospital.

"What do you want?!" McGee demanded.

"I do not approve of how you spoke to DiNozzo last night." Gibbs replied.

"Really Boss?" McGee asked.

"Yes really McGee! You made him cry." Gibbs replied.

"Good he needs to learn a lesson." McGee scoffed.

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"He took advantage of Ziva." McGee replied.

"McGee they were both drunk it was a mistake but Tony adores that kid." Gibbs replied.

"Why do you favor him?!" McGee demanded.

"What makes you think I favor him?" Gibbs asked.

"The fact that you always take his side." McGee replied.

"I do not." Gibbs countered.

"OK how come he gets as much time as he needs and I got two lousy weeks after the bombing?" McGee demanded.

"Because he has to get used to being a father." Gibbs replied.

"I HAD TO GET USED TO MY GIRLFRIEND BEING PARALYZED FOR LIFE! THAT'S NOT EASY BUT I'M NOT TONY SO I DON'T MATTER! NEVER MIND THAT TONY WOULD DUMP A GIRL IF SHE ENDED UP BEING A PARAPLEGIC! BECAUSE SHE WOULD BE NO USE TO HIM!" McGee yelled.

"That's not true!" Gibbs shot back.

"I am requesting a transfer!" McGee yelled.

* * *

Tony parked his car outside of Emily's place. There was not turning back now. He was going to meet his girlfriend's kids. Whether he liked it or not. He walked up to the door carrying baby Jack in his carrier. Emily was waiting for him and he didn't even have to knock. Standing behind her was a short, skinny boy with brown hair and his mother's gray eyes and a little girl with braided red hair and gray eyes.

"Tony these are my kids Dylan and Carly. Dylan, Carly this is Tony my boyfriend." Emily introduced.

"Hi Tony! Want to see my room?!" Carly cried.

"You better not hurt my mom." Dylan warned.

"Carly I would love to see your room and Dylan I will not hurt your mom." Tony replied.

* * *

Emily went to the kitchen to get some coffee for her and Tony and some hot chocolate for the kids. While Tony went to see Carly's room. He noticed that Dylan ducked into his own room. Moments later the door flung open and he was attacked with a super soaker.

"Really Dylan? Trying to run me off?" Tony asked.

"Your lucky! I had a whole Are We There Yet thing planned." Dylan replied.

"Kid I've seen that movie and the sequel. I have seen every mommy daddy new boy friend girlfriend, step-parent movie you have and more. I have even had my own step-mom's so don't even try." Tony replied.

"Just watch your back." Dylan warned.

"You know Dylan for somebody who is bullied a lot. You sure are being a jerk!" Carly yelled.

"Grow-up! Just because you don't remember dad and thus don't care doesn't mean I am the same way!" Dylan yelled before retreating to the safety of his own bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Dylan isn't mean just a kid. He will warm up to Tony soon though so don't worry. New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Truths

The meeting with Emily's kids went reasonably well. He watched a movie with Emily and Carly and played a game of HORSE with Carly. Dylan never came out of his room the rest of the time he was there but Tony had expected that. Gibbs had told him that at least one of the kids wouldn't like him. He had quietly mentioned to Emily that Dylan had told him to watch his back and she had promised to talk to him. With any luck baby-sitting would go well tomorrow. Especially since he had to bring baby Jack with him.

"How did it go?" Gibbs asked.

"Pretty well I guess." Tony replied.

"You don't sound convinced. What happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Carly likes me but Dylan can't stand me." Tony replied.

"Just give him time and don't let him give you any crap." Gibbs explained.

"I know." Tony replied.

"So why are you talking to me?" Gibbs asked.

"Jeez I thought I could talk to you about my day." Tony scoffed.

"You can but I've been your Boss for thirteen years. I can tell when you are upset." Gibbs replied.

"First Tim now Dylan. Who's next? I can't take everybody hating me." Tony replied.

"I don't know what's up with Tim. Leon is going to talk to him though." Gibbs replied.

"Why aren't you talking to McGee?" Tony asked.

"I told him to treat you with respect and he accused me of favoritism." Gibbs replied.

"You don't favor me." Tony replied.

"I know." Gibbs replied.

"What about Dylan?" Tony asked.

"Like I said give him time and make sure he knows that you are in charge." Gibbs replied.

* * *

McGee slammed the door of the directors office. He couldn't believe that Gibbs had actually arranged for him to talk with Vance. He was glad that he would be leaving that team soon. He couldn't stand being around Gibbs and his favoritism anymore.

"You want to see me director?" McGee asked.

"I do and please don't slam the door." Vance replied.

"Sorry" McGee replied.

"I understand you have accused your Boss of favoritism." Vance replied.

"Yes sir." McGee replied.

"Well before I am forced to demerit one of our best agents and am forced to split up one of the best teams. Let's talk you and me." Vance replied.

"Uh OK." McGee replied.

"Gibbs told me that you wished to have more time off in the wake of Parsa's attack and Delilah's injuries. I am sorry if it seemed like I was forcing you back. If you felt you needed more time. All you had to do was ask. I just assumed that because you had been cleared by doctor Cranston and were in such extreme circumstance that you would like to get back as soon as possible. If you need more time I can put you on caregiver leave." Vance offered.

"It's not that. It's not even that I am that mad at Gibbs. I am just so sick of Tony! He is such a chauvinistic waste of skin! I cannot work with him anymore!" McGee yelled.

"Agent McGee you need to calm down." Vance warned.

"Has Tony brain washed you too?!" McGee demanded.

"No but I am not going to sit here and get screamed at by an agent about another agent over a little fight. If there is something else bothering you just let me know and I can help you." Vance replied.

"Just take me off of his team!" McGee yelled.

"If you are acting like this you have no business being in the field." Vance replied.

"Are you firing me?" McGee questioned.

"No I am transferring you to cyber until whatever this is passes." Vance replied.

"Why cyber?" McGee asked.

"First of all you get along great with everybody down there. Secondly I think you we put you back int the field a little too soon. I am making an appointment for you with Dr. Cranston and you will be keeping it. If you need to reschedule you come to me. I will drag you there if need be." Vance explained.

"Sir I have a follow-up with her in a couple of weeks." McGee argued.

"No McGee this is not about Delilah unless you take this last chance to tell me that you are still bothered and I can see if I can solve it myself or if I need to get you more help." Vance explained.

"It's not about Delilah! Now why the hell do I need to go to therapy!" McGee demanded.

"This is an appointment for you and agent DiNozzo. See if she can figure out what the hell is going on!" Vance yelled out of frustration.

* * *

Breena was staying late at work to help her father with his taxes. Leaving Jimmy home alone to deal with the Tony situation. Tony had already called him several times since the night he introduced them to Jack. If he didn't do something soon. He would end up destroying their friendship. He went into Breena and his bedroom and carefully walked into the closet. He pushed aside his clothes, knelt down and picked up the box. He set it down on the bed, gently removed the lid, and looked down into the box. Inside were letters, photo's and various mementos. All meant for Tony when he finally met his son.

* * *

After dinner Gibbs remembered that he needed coffee for the next morning. Tony was having trouble getting Jack to sleep and figured it couldn't hurt to try the going for a drive trick. He loaded Jack into his carrier, grabbed the diaper bag, and followed Gibbs out of the house. He was glad to be with one of the few people. Who actually didn't mind a screaming baby in their car. Because Jack decided that it would be fun to scream his head off the whole way to the store.

"Boss?" Tony asked as they entered the store.

"What is it Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I need a of couple things for Jack. Can you meet me in the baby aisle?" Tony questioned.

"Sure" Gibbs replied.

* * *

Gibbs selected his favorite coffee, the proper filters, and some creamer and sugar for Tony. Personally he hated that stuff but it's how Tony liked it and he was his guest. He made detour to the magazine rack to grab the latest woodworking magazine. Before meeting up with Tony in the baby aisle. He turned down the aisle and found Tony lying face down in the middle. A store employee was holding baby Jack in his arms.

"What happened?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I don't know. I heard a crash and when I checked he was just lying here." The employee replied.

Gibbs ran over and rolled his son on to his back. Cradling his head in his arms. Tony's head rolled to the left and he let out a small moan before finally coming to.

"Who did this to you son?" Gibbs asked,

"CI Ray." Tony replied weakly.

* * *

**A/N Why did Jimmy send Ziva the letters? Why did CI Ray just randomly attack Tony? New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Statements

Gibbs was filled with a white-hot rage. Ray Cruz the man who had broken Ziver's heart was back and now he had attacked Tony. He had half a mind to yell at the kid who was holding Jack for not only not helping the unconscious man but also allowing a physical attack to happen in his store. It wasn't his fault though he was working on the register and there was no way he could see him from there. As for not helping Tony. He would deal with that later. Right now his biggest priority was Tony.

"Are you sure it was Ray?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah I saw him on my way down." Tony replied.

"Alright. Now you." Gibbs told the kid.

"What is it sir?" The kid asked.

"Did you at least call 911?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir." The kid replied.

"Good I will have Palmer come and get Jack while we are at the hospital" Gibbs said.

"Please don't make me go to the hospital." Tony begged.

"I kind of didn't say I needed an ambulance." The kid replied nervously.

"You mean there was an unconscious man on your floor and you didn't bother to call an ambulance?!" Gibbs demanded.

"He was awake when I called and he begged me not to call for one." The kid replied.

"Oh really?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir" Tony sighed.

"Well then I will drive you and you will get checked out." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes sir" Tony replied.

* * *

Adam Eshel watched the scene unfold from the next aisle over. He had to get out before the cops arrived and if he didn't he would have to play innocent and act like he hadn't seen anything. Otherwise everything could end up falling apart. His wish to take down Agent DiNozzo had been building inside him. Ever since Ziva was back home for Eli's funeral. The way she talked about him like he was some kind of super hero. She had sworn that she would always love him and then that Tony came into the picture. At least when she was with Ray she was with somebody Eli would like. Adam knew that Eli had despised Tony and the fact that she would brag about him at his funeral like that. Then come back months later carrying his child. It was when he found the positive pregnancy test that he realized how much of a whore she was. When he told Ray to take her down he didn't think that it would got that far but it did and now they had to take Tony down to save themselves. Luckily they had the perfect plan. They just had to watch their back's and make sure that everything was in place before they brought in the authorities. Soon though very soon it would happen and Tony DiNozzo would be out of the picture and Adam would be raising his son. The son that should have been his in the first place. He had only had that stupid procedure because Ziva did not want kids. At least that's what she said to get him to put on a condom.

* * *

After giving their accounts of what happened to the police. Gibbs drove Tony to the hospital. The whole way there Tony insisted that he was fine. Gibbs was on the brink of tying Tony down in the backseat. When they arrived at Bethesda. There was no-way he was going to risk his son's health and well-being. Which was also why he chose Bethesda. Even though he was sure that Tony's lungs were fine. Bethesda was where Tony had battled the plague and as a result every staff member who stepped foot in that place from doctors down to dietary aides. Were warned of the one called Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He knew if he took Tony there he would get respect.

"Ah Jethro you're looking well. What is wrong with Tony now?" The receptionist asked.

"Attacked in the grocery store. Possible concussion." Gibbs grunted.

"Alright well have him fill this out if he can. If not as his medical proxy you do it and somebody will be out soon to take him for a scan." The receptionist replied.

"I can do it!" Tony growled.

"Aw who's this?" The receptionist asked noticing Jack for the first time.

"My son Lior Jackson." Tony replied.

"He's beautiful." The receptionist replied.

* * *

"I swear they probably owe you a free MRI by now." Gibbs said as Tony filled out his paperwork.

"If only they used a punch card system." Tony replied.

"I know the cops already asked you this but any idea why Ray would attack you?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know." Tony replied.

"Had he contacted Ziver any since they broke up?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah once after she had to get a new phone and number." Tony replied.

"When was that?" Gibbs asked.

"Remember her phone was destroyed in the Dearing attack?" Tony questioned.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I've smashed ten phones since then. So I lost track." Gibbs explained.

"It's alright Boss." Tony assured.

* * *

McGee was furious he could not believe he had been transferred to cyber. Just because Tony was such a whiny little baby and Gibbs liked him better. He thought that at least Vance would take his side but he was just as bad as Gibbs. Part of him wanted to quit the agency and take a job with the Department of Defense. Delilah had said that she could put in a good word for him if he ever wanted to transfer. Except he actually loved working at NCIS. The only thing he hated was Tony and he doubted that Dr. Cranston would help. He couldn't even figure out when and why these feelings started. He stepped out on to his balcony and looked up at the sky. A shooting star whizzed past and McGee was reminded of when he was a kid and actually believed that if you wished on one it would come true. All because he wished for any excuse to get out of the Geography test he hadn't studied for and his mom's car died and she spent the whole morning at the mechanics. By the time he got to school the test was over and the teacher took pity on him and let him take it the next day. Of course now he knew it was just a coincidence but still from time to time he would make a wish. Just for fun.

"I wish something terrible would happen to Tony." McGee whispered. To him Ziva dying was not something terrible because he did not really love her.

* * *

**A/N: I know McGee sounds terrible but he will come to his senses soon enough. I don't even know why he is acting like this yet. New chapter should be up Friday and Jimmy will explain himself to Tony. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Baby Sitter Tony

Much to the relief of him and Gibbs. Tony did not have a concussion and was sent home. The doctors advised Gibbs to watch him for the next couple days. Just to be safe but other than that he was just fine. The only bad thing about being concussion free was that he had no excuse to get out of baby-sitting Emily's kids. He really wished that he had just said no but he hadn't and now he was backed into a corner. He couldn't say no with such short notice. Especially after all he had put her through.

"If something is wrong tell me now. Not when you're half dead in my guest room." Gibbs warned.

"Something is wrong but it's not physical." Tony replied.

"Look Tony, Ray got you from behind. Even I may not have been able to stop him. You are still a good agent. Even the best have trouble sometimes." Gibbs assured.

"It's not that. I'm just nervous about tomorrow." Tony replied.

"Oh watching the kids. Well you had a rough night. I'm sure she would understand if you canceled on her." Gibbs assured.

"I've done too much to test our relationship already. Plus it is so late she may not get another sitter." Tony replied.

"Well if you need back-up just call me." Gibbs replied.

"Thanks" Tony replied.

"No problem I have a little experience being "mommy's new boyfriend". I've also been the kid in that situation." Gibbs replied.

"I've been the kid too. Just different from the other-side. Guess in a way I deserve all that's happened to me." Tony replied.

"Tony you were a hell of a lot younger than I was when your dad got back in the dating game and I am sure while you were a pain. You were nice than I was too. You do not deserve anything bad. You of all people deserve nothing but the best." Gibbs explained.

"Thanks Boss. You're a good guy." Tony replied.

* * *

At three PM sharp Tony pulled into the parking lot of Dylan and Carly's school. Gibbs had helped him move baby Jack's car-seat to the middle seat. To prevent any arguments between the kids over who got the window seat. If that even mattered to Dylan and Carly. As he approached the front of the car rider pick up. He had a terrible thought what if Dylan decided to pretend that he didn't know Tony and that he was trying to abduct him. A calm feeling of relief washed over him when he saw Emily waiting with the kids. Once the kids were safely inside. Emily knocked on Tony's window.

"Thanks so much for doing this." Emily told him.

"It's no problem really." Tony assured.

"I hope they don't give you any trouble but if they do just call me." Emily replied.

"I am sure that it will be fine." Tony assured.

"I know here are the emergency numbers and the number of my mom's optometrist. If you need me and I don't answer my cell you can call there." Emily explained.

"Dylan Issac and Carly Jean Lewison I want you to behave for Tony and help him out with Jack." Emily told her kids.

"Of course mommy." Carly replied.

"Only if he is nice to you." Dylan scoffed.

"He has been very good to me Dylan and I expect you to lose this attitude." Emily replied.

"Yeah right" Dylan replied.

* * *

Emily had made Tony promise that before he let any of the kids do anything fun they had to get their weekend homework done. While he waited for the older kids to get home. He sat on the couch and watched The Movie Channel with baby Jack resting on his chest. It was hard to believe that just a month ago. He still doubted that he would make a good father. He was half asleep when Carly came bounding into the room.

"What are you watching?" Carly asked.

"The Birds it's a little scary for a kid." Tony replied.

"What about him?" Carly asked pointing to Jack.

"He's asleep now but I should probably change the channel." Tony replied.

"Alright" Carly replied.

"What do you want to watch?" Tony asked.

"I don't care." Carly sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"I want to go to the park but Dylan's gonna take to long to finish his homework." Carly sighed.

"Maybe not." Tony replied.

"Yes he will. He is so stupid he always takes forever." Carly argued.

"You should be nice to him. He has a learning disability and he can't help it." Tony replied.

"I know it's just not fair." Carly sighed.

"I know it's not but you have to be more understanding OK?" Tony asked.

"Alright" Carly replied.

"So what do you want to do?" Tony asked.

"Can we play more basketball?" Carly asked.

"Of course." Tony replied.

* * *

Dylan was about to throw his math workbook at the wall when he heard Tony call and say that he was taking Carly outside to play basketball. It wasn't fair she was five and in the a mixed first grade and kindergarten class and she still got done faster than him and he had an IEP that got him reduced homework and it still took him forever. He wanted to take a break and play with Tony and Carly for a while. He didn't like Tony but he just wanted to have a little fun before it got dark. To bad his mom's rule was that he had to finish at least half his homework before he took a break unless told otherwise. He had barely finished his math when he heard Carly and Tony come back in because Tony had to change Jack and Carly wanted a snack. He had to smile when the door to his room opened and Tony set down a plate of pizza rolls on his desk. He even offered to help but Dylan declined. The last time one of his mom's boyfriends tried to help him with his homework. The man called him an idiot and made him cry. The next time he looked at the clock it was almost five and his mom would be home any minute. He wasn't even half-way done.

"I QUIT!" Dylan yelled jumping up and kicking his backpack across the room.

* * *

Dylan kicked his mattress in frustration. He was so sick of everything. He just wanted to be smart like his mom and sister and his dad was. The following events happened so fast. He didn't even really have time to process it. There was the smell of smoke followed by the high-pitched scream of the smoke alarm. He remembered what they taught him in school that he should feel the door and if it was hot he needed to go out the window. The door was hot. So he ran for the window. He landed in the bushes outside his room with a crash. He jumped up, dusted himself off, and ran towards the tree he was supposed to go. He saw running towards him.

"Dylan!" Tony cried.

"Tony where's Carly?" Dylan asked.

"Oh God she was behind me! Hold Jack! I am going after her!" Tony yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Fire

Tony fought his way through the smoke. Screaming Carly's name the whole time. His chest was tightening up. He wondered if Emily would ever trust him with her kids again. This was not a good first impression of his babysitting skills. There was a good chance none of that would even matter though. He didn't want it to end like this. If he had to die young he want to be a hero. Not burned alive in some cruel repeat of history. The images of Amber and Jason. Dylan already didn't like him and if he let his sister die. He would never like him. At least Jason and him were strangers tell they met up years later at the start of the Dearing ordeal. At least now Jason treated him decently but if Carly died and Emily hated him. He would never get that chance with Dylan. Who was he kidding. He was going to die in this fire and that would be it. He would die as he lived as a loser who couldn't do anything right. He heard a small cry from under the table. He knelt and saw Carly hiding underneath.

"Tony" Carly whimpered.

"You're alright. I am here." Tony assured.

* * *

Tony didn't even hesitate. He grabbed Carly and ran with her towards the back door. There was a horrible crack and a beam crashing down. Sending the pair to the ground with it. Somehow Tony managed to roll away before they became trapped. He heard a soft cry of pain from Carly followed by choked out cries that her arm hurt. Tony closed his eyes and held her close fearing the worst. That her arm was crushed and would have to be amputated. Relief washed over him when he noticed a fireman approaching them. Naturally his relief was short-lived. When he realized that the fireman could only take one of them. Without even considering himself he handed Carly off to the fireman. He was glad that the smoke was thick and the fireman had covered Carly's face. Because they were only a couple of steps away when the darkness overtook him. This was a lot easier before his lungs were screwed up by the plague.

"Just be OK." Tony coughed before giving in to total unconsciousness.

* * *

Dylan sat on the lawn and watched the whole scene in horror. He mindlessly rocked baby Jack in his carrier. Wondering if he even had a baby sister anymore. Tony hadn't even thought. All he had done was tell him to watch Jack. While he ran back into the burning house after Carly. Maybe Tony wasn't so bad after all. Nobody as heartless as he had made Tony out to be would run into a burning building after a little girl. He wondered what had possibly made Carly stay in the house. He knew that they had fire safety in Pre-K and Kindergarten and even if they didn't. The family had practiced what to do in a fire numerous times. Nothing seemed to make sense in this moment. Some of his neighbors had come out and tried to move him away but he had refused. He just sat by the tree and waited. Finally the firefighter came out and loaded Carly into the ambulance. He tried to run over and see what was going on but he was stopped by another firefighter. At least one of the neighbors was checking things out for him. The firefighter who stopped him started towards him and Dylan got excited. Thinking that he would finally know about his sister but before anyone could tell him anything. Another firefighter came tearing out of the house, screaming for help, and every first responder that was there ran to his aid. Out of the corner of his eye. He saw what all the commotion was. Lying on the grass completely unconscious. Was Tony and he wasn't breathing.

"Dylan come on. You and the baby are going to my house." His neighbor Dan told him.

"Will they be OK?" Dylan asked.

"Carly is going to be fine but she has a broken arm and smoke inhalation." Dan explained.

"What about Tony?" Dylan asked.

"He wasn't breathing. When they brought him out of the house. I am sorry." Dan replied.

* * *

Emily Lewison hadn't worried about leaving her children in the care of Tony. She was so confident that after she dropped her mom off. She ran to the grocery store and then stopped off at her favorite diner. She was just getting ready to leave when she saw Gibbs enter but before she had a chance to talk to him. His phone rang and he ducked out to answer it. She watched him from the window beside her booth. He was pacing back and forth, suddenly he stopped, threw his arms up in the air, jumped back in his car, and sped off so fast he literally burnt rubber. She made a mental note to ask Tony if he had any idea what was going on. When she got back. Before she could do much else. Her own phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Emily Lewison?"

"Wait what happened?!"

"How are my kids?!"

"How bad?"

"What hospital is she at?"

"DC General? What about the boys?"

"Yes I trust Dan."

"I will be right there. DC General correct?"

"Thank you"

* * *

Emily burst through the doors of DC General. She had just faced every mother's worst nightmare. Receiving the call that her children were in a fire and her house was gone. At least they would be OK. Carly had a broken arm and smoke inhalation but she would live and Dylan and Jack had made it out OK. Both boys were brought to the hospital as precaution but they would likely be treated and released. Carly on the other hand would be kept at least overnight maybe even a couple of days. Since she would want to be with Carly. Dan had offered to watch Dylan and Jack but she figured somebody from Tony's team would take care of him. Tony what had happened to Tony? Suddenly Gibbs's outburst outside the diner, how he looked like he was going to be sick. Before he tore out of there. She really wised that she could get information on Tony.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes I am Emily Lewison. My children Dylan and Carly were brought in here after a fire." Emily replied.

"Oh. Well Dylan has already been released. He is in the cafeteria waiting for you with somebody named Dan and Carly is getting X-Rayed." The receptionist explained.

"OK when can I see her?" Emily asked.

"As soon as she is out." The receptionist replied.

"Was a man named Tony DiNozzo brought in as well?" Emily asked.

"A baby named Jack DiNozzo was brought in but he was transferred to another hospital." The receptionist explained.

"Thank you. I will be in the cafeteria with my son. When Carly is ready for me." Emily replied.

* * *

"MOM!" Dylan cried throwing himself into Emily's arms as she entered the cafeteria.

"Oh Dylan I am so glad you are OK." Emily replied.

"Carly's hurt." Dylan whimpered.

"She will be OK." Emily assured.

"Tony wasn't breathing. They took him to the naval hospital and they took Jack there to get observed overnight." So that he could be close to his dad I guess." Dylan explained.

"It's OK. I am sure that everybody will be fine and we will be OK." Emily assured.

* * *

**A/N: Tony's fate will be revealed in the next chapter. I may even post Gibbs's side of the story through flashback. New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Down

After a typical day at work Gibbs headed for his favorite diner. He smiled when he saw Emily's car in the parking lot. It felt good knowing that she trusted him with her kids enough to stop for coffee on the way home. He didn't want to jinx it but it really looked like Tony had found the one. Things were finally turning around for his boys. McGee was talking about asking Delilah to marry him and Tony had seemed to have finally picked a girl he deserved. He exited his car and made his way inside. He was barely in the door when his phone rang. Wanting to be polite he ducked back outside to answer.

"Gibbs?"

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yeah"

"You are listed as the emergency contact for Agent Anthony DiNozzo?"

"What now?"

"This Terry Adams from DC General hospital. Agent DiNozzo was brought it after being caught in a fire at the house he was babysitting at. There were three children with him. One has minor injuries the others seem to be OK but Tony has suffered third degree burns and severe smoke inhalation. We have put him on a ventilator."

"You need to transfer him to Bethesda. NOW!"

"He had the plague years ago and his lung doctor is there."

"Right away."

* * *

"DAMMIT!"

Gibbs hung up his phone, shouted several curse words, stormed back to his car, jumped in and sped away. He wanted to be pissed at somebody but even though Terry hadn't said anything. He just knew that Tony had saved one of the kids and that was the kid with minor injuries. Why couldn't anything go right for DiNozzo? Which of the kids had he saved? How much smoke had Jack breathed in? How was Dylan? His lungs were almost as bad as Tony's. He had so many questions but now he had to get to Bethesda and order his son not to die. Before it was too late and he had to watch yet another child be lowered into the ground. He swung his car into the closest non handicap spot he could find at Bethesda and raced inside.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Has an Agent Anthony DiNozzo been brought in?" Gibbs questioned.

"Are you his next of kin?" The receptionist asked.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Agent DiNozzo is being life flighted here as we speak. We will alert you when he arrives Agent Gibbs." The receptionist replied

"You better." Gibbs growled.

* * *

Emily had been at the hospital almost an hour before she was allowed to see Carly. During that time she stepped out to call and check on Tony five or six times but she never had the courage to do it. She was sure that Gibbs would tell her that Tony was dead. She knew from Gibbs's outburst outside the diner. That Tony was in really bad shape. Gibbs didn't just get emotional like that unless one of his children was in trouble. It was all just too much she had almost lost her children in the fire that destroyed her home and to make things worse. Her boyfriend may be dead or dying. She could not handle losing another man she loved. When they finally allowed Carly to have visitors she took Dylan's hand and made her way to her daughter's hospital room.

"Mommy? Dylan?" Carly rasped.

"Yes sweetie how are you?" Emily asked.

"OK but my arm hurts and my throat is itchy." Carly replied.

"You will feel better I am just glad that you are OK." Emily replied.

"Me too. Did Dylan tell you what Tony did?" Carly asked.

"What did Tony do sweetie?" Emily asked.

"He saved me!" Carly replied.

"Really?" Carly asked.

"It's true mom. He saw that she wasn't with us and ran back inside. He was OK before but after he went in for her he got sick." Dylan explained.

"Will he be OK?" Carly asked.

"I hope so sweetie." Emily replied.

"Don't feel bad Tony is a hero and he just did what he does." Dylan commented.

"I know" Carly replied.

* * *

After a while Carly's medicine kicked in and she started to get sleepy. Emily took the opportunity to step out and finally get in contact with Gibbs about Tony. Since Dylan did not want to leave just yet she got permission from the nurses to allow him to stay alone with her. As long as he followed all the other hospital rules and if he decided to leave he got somebody to take him either outside to his mom or to the hospital cafeteria. Part of her felt guilty for leaving her child but it wasn't going to be for long and Carly would most likely sleep the whole time and if she woke up Dylan would be there with her. So she didn't feel as bad. She dialed Gibbs's number, sat down on the bench outside the hospital, and prepared for the worst.

"Hello?"

"Gibbs"

"Gibbs this is Emily."

"How are your kids?"

"Dylan is just fine but Carly has a broken arm and mild smoke inhalation. She is going to be OK though."

"Good"

"How are the boys?"

"Jack is fine but they want to watch him overnight because his lungs are so little but so far there is no problem."

"What about Tony?"

"He keeps going into respiratory arrest."

"No, can I come see him?"

"He is in surgery right now."

"What?!"

"Dr. Pitt wants to put some kind of tube in his lungs to ideally prevent fluid build up."

"Well when can I see him?"

"Look I want you to spend time with your kid right now. Tony has more than enough visitors and I told him that you loved him and he was not allowed to die. So he should b fine. At least that's what I'm telling myself. Plus he is on so many pain killers and drugs to stave off infection that if he wakes up tonight he won't even know where he is."

"Call me if he takes a bad turn."

"Of course. Now get back to your kid."

"I will and you get back to yours."

"I will"

"I hope Carly feels better soon. I know Tony saved her."

"Thanks same to Tony. I need my daughter's savior."

"I need my boy."

"You two sure are close."

"Yeah we... I have to go something is wrong with Jack!"

"Oh I hope he's OK."

* * *

While Emily was gone. Dylan sat in the chair by Carly's bed and flipped through one of the coloring books the nurse had brought. In his opinion he was too old for coloring books and he was a terrible artist anyway but these were all he had right now besides the clothes on his back. He could not believe that his family would have to start all over again. They had already done that after his dad died and now a fire was forcing them to do it again. Suddenly Carly looked up from her coloring book and started to cry.

"Carly it's going to be OK." Dylan assured.

"There was a man." Carly sobbed.

"What? Where? Did he hurt you?"

"Outside the house before the fire. I saw him from my window."

"Carly it was probably just mailman."

"No it was a stranger and he threw something through my window and yelled that I best go hide somewhere. Then the fire started." Carly sobbed.

* * *

**A/N: Any ideas on who started the fire? There will be more Tony in the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Questions

Emily was torn between leaving Dylan with Dan and going to see Tony and staying with her kids. Carly wouldn't be up for visitors much longer anyway but her kids had been in a fire and needed her more. Her whole life was off-balance right now. Her house was gone, she had almost lost his kids, and she still may lose her boyfriend. She would probably end up staying with Carly tonight and Dylan could stay with her mom but where would they go after that? Her mom's house was only two bedrooms and a pullout couch. Not to mention how far it was from her work and the kid's school. There was so much she would have to replace and so much she couldn't. She would have to deal with the insurance companies and questions. She was so distraught by her ordeal she didn't notice how upset Dylan was.

"Don't worry about it Dylan. I will take care of everything." Emily assured.

"Mom, Carly told me something." Dylan replied.

"What? Is she OK?" Emily asked.

"She saw a man outside our house before the fire started." Dylan replied.

"Really?" Emily asked.

"Yes" Carly replied from her bed.

"I need to call the police. Do you think you can describe him?" Emily asked.

"I think so." Carly replied nervously.

"It's OK I will be with you the whole time and the police will make sure nobody hurts you. We just need to get the man checked out. So that if he started the fire he can go to jail." Emily assured.

"OK" Carly replied.

* * *

Between all the bandages, tubes, and wires Tony's body was nearly completely covered. At least his burns would more than likely heal on their own. There were some that may end up require skin grafts. His lungs were a different story. The scarring he had suffered when he first contracted the plague had wreaked enough havoc. Not even Dr. Pitt could give and exact answer on what would happen now. All they could do was hope for the best and prepare for the worst. The door opened and Ducky took the other seat by Tony's bedside.

"How are you holding up Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Tony was in a fire and may die and I can't even be mad! Because he was saving a little girl's life!" Gibbs yelled.

"Jethro lower your voice please." Ducky begged.

"Why does everything have to have complications with DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"I cannot answer that I am just glad he is a strong young man." Ducky replied.

"He will beat this." Gibbs replied confidently.

"As much as I would love to make that promise to you Jethro. That is what I am here to talk to you about." Ducky explained.

"What the hell do you mean?" Gibbs demanded.

"The scarring that Anthony already has on his lungs is severe enough. How he was able to return to his normal life is beyond me. This time however whatever this smoke did to him. There is a good chance that it will kill him." Ducky explained.

"And if it doesn't?" Gibbs questioned,

"Even if it doesn't kill him the damage may just remove him from the field permanently." Ducky replied.

"What are his chances of being just fine?" Gibbs asked.

"Next to nothing Jethro. I am sorry." Ducky replied.

"St...stay with Tony in case he wakes up." Gibbs stammered.

* * *

Emily sat in the hospital bed with Carly. The police would be in any second to ask her about the man she saw. Emily had hoped and prayed that it was just her daughter's over active imagination but the more she talked to her children. The more obvious it became that the man really was there and that he was responsible for the fire. Whoever he was. Emily would give anything to make all of this go away and be spending a relaxing Friday night with her boyfriend and their children. She nearly burst into tears when the cop walked into the room.

"Good evening mam. I am Officer Roberts." Officer Roberts introduced.

"Hello I am Emily Lewison and this is my daughter Carly." Emily introduced.

"Hi" Carly replied.

"Are you up to this sweetie?" Officer Roberts asked Carly.

"I guess so." Carly replied.

"I can stay with her right?" Emily asked.

"Of course." Officer Roberts replied.

"Great" Emily replied.

"I'm ready." Carly added.

"Alright can you give me a description of the man you saw?" Officer Roberts asked.

"Do you know how tall he was, what color his eyes and hair were?" Emily explained.

"He was tall and had brown hair and brown eyes." Carly explained.

"How tall exactly?" Officer Roberts asked.

"I don't know." Carly replied.

"What color was his skin?" Officer Roberts asked.

"Light brown" Carly replied.

"Do you have any other descriptions tattoos piercings, glasses?" Officer Roberts asked.

"No tattoos or piercings that I could see but he had on black sunglasses." Carly explained.

"What was he wearing?" Officer Roberts asked.

"A black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans." Carly explained.

"Did you see his car or anything else?" Officer Roberts asked.

"No" Carly sighed.

"Don't feel bad you were a very big help. We will check this out." Officer Roberts replied.

"Thank you so much." Emily replied.

"Thank you both of you." Officer Roberts replied.

"Your welcome." Emily replied.

"Yeah welcome." Carly added.

"No problem." Officer Roberts replied tipping his hat and leaving the room.

* * *

Jimmy volunteered to stay with Tony. After everybody else had to leave and Gibbs was still pulling himself together. He really wished that McGee had not come to the hospital. Jimmy was as in the dark as everybody else about what exactly had happened between the two of them. It had all just come out in a barrage of hate the night her revealed Jack to the team. Jack that was something that Tony needed to know about just in case he died. Taking a deep breath Jimmy squeezed Tony's hand and willed himself to speak.

"Tony you may not understand this. So I will tell you again when you get better but you need to know now. Ziva told me about Jack. The day she found out she was pregnant actually and I never told you. Because well she swore me to secrecy. I wish that I had told you. Because maybe you, her, and everybody would be OK. I am sorry. You can hate me. You can despise me if you want. I deserve it what I did was wrong. There now you know the truth. Now please fight for us." Jimmy explained.

"So you knew about all this?" An ominous voice asked from the darkness.

"What the?" Jimmy asked just before a blunt object slammed into the back of his head throwing him into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: How much more damage can be done before the attackers are caught? What will happen to Emily and her kids and Tony and Jack? New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Who Would Do This

As it turned out visiting hours for children ended two hours before adult visiting hours. Meaning that she would have time for a short visit with Tony without abandoning Carly. Her mom had come by to pick-up Dylan. So after saying goodbye to Carly. She grabbed her purse and drove as fast as she legally could to Bethesda. She pressed the call button outside the ICU and waited to be allowed to enter. When she talked to him Gibbs had told her that Tony was in one of the little cubicles. What she saw when she opened the door made her feel sick.

"Oh my God Jimmy! Come on wake up! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" Emily cried.

"What's wrong?!" A nurse cried running into the room.

"I don't know. I came in to visit my friend and he was unconscious." Emily explained.

"He's breathing and has a pulse but barely. It looks like a blunt object. You are going to have to get out of here. I am sorry. This guy has probably had enough got today." The nurse explained.

"His name is Jimmy Palmer. He is a diabetic and he works at NCIS." Emily explained nervously.

"Thank you for your help. We will take great care of him." The nurse replied.

* * *

Gibbs poured himself a cup of coffee and settled in for a long night. He had finally gotten calmed down enough to visit his boy. Only to learn that Jimmy had been attacked and was unconscious. Between this attack on Jimmy and the man who Carly saw minutes before the fire started. It was obvious that these attacks were not random and more than likely connected. There were so many questions raised from today. The most important being who was behind all this and what did they have against Tony. He was the common link between the attacks. He had been at the house when the fire started and Jimmy had been attacked in his room. Was Tony's attack the night before somehow connected? All he could say for sure is that he wanted to find the son of a bitch that did all this and make them suffer. He stepped out of the hospital. Hoping the chill that went down his spine was from the sudden cold air and not something wrong with his boy or anyone.

"Gibbs?" Emily asked.

"How you holding up?" Gibbs asked

"I don't know what to do! This is all just too much! Tony and Jimmy! My house is gone! I don't know where to go." Emily sobbed.

"You can stay with me. I have four bedrooms. Jack is in one but you and the kids can fill up the other three. Tony and you can share my master bedroom. Well Tony can when he gets home." Gibbs offered.

"Oh no I can't put you out of your room." Emily replied.

"I have hardly slept in the room since my last divorce. Three divorces and one dead wife. Too many painful memories." Gibbs explained.

"Well if your sure." Emily replied.

"Look with Tony hospitalized I have to take over raising Jack but I also have to work. So I am going to need all the help I can get. Even more so if I lose Tony." Gibbs explained.

"Oh Gibbs I can't lose Tony." Emily whimpered.

"None of us can Jimmy either. Have you heard from Breena?" Gibbs asked.

"No but I am so worried about her." Emily replied.

"Let me know when you talk to her." Gibbs replied.

"I will. Oh I forgot to ask how is Jack? You said there was wrong with him." Emily asked.

"They were changing him and he rolled into the wall. He is going to be OK they just had to stay they had to do some tests on him. He is going to be OK though. Just a bunch of bruises." Gibbs explained.

"I guess he really is his father's son." Emily commented.

"The doctor actually said that injuries that would raise questions of child abuse would be perfectly normal for him." Gibbs explained.

"That will be a load off of Tony's mind. I am glad Jack is OK though." Emily replied.

"Me too I couldn't handle it if both my boys were in grave danger." Gibbs replied.

"Well I should get back to Carly and check on Dylan." Emily replied.

"Yeah I should get back to NCIS. The sooner I catch this bastard the better.." Gibbs grunted.

"I wish I could have a crack at whoever it is." Emily sighed.

"I'll give whoever it is a little something from you." Gibbs replied.

"Good that person needs to suffer. I just hope we get them before there can be anymore damage. I already lost my home and nearly my little girl." Emily rambled.

"Don't worry we will get them and we will take them down." Gibb assured.

* * *

Emily sat on the bench outside of DC General. Trying to decide where to go and what to do. There wasn't really anywhere to sleep and Carly wasn't critical but the doctors had said that she would be released first thing in the morning. Maybe it would be nice to go and get a couple of hours of sleep at Gibbs's place though. After she picked Carly up in the morning. She would get Dylan and go to the local homeless shelter and get them some clothes and basic supplies. Right now though she just sat there and waited for something anything. After finally making her decision she stood up and proceeded to her car. Setting between the wind shield wipers and the wind shield was a note.

"_Consider the autopsy nerd a warning. We'll leave you and your kids alone as long as you listen to our demands. Your boyfriend and his little bastard are dead though. Don't go to authorities especially not NCIS. Actually do go to NCIS. I want to see that Marine who drove my Israeli beauty away. Into the arms of that disgusting Italian playboy. When he hears that his precious son is a dead man. He should also probably know that I killed her. Did I feel bad yes but she was just such a whore I had to deal with her. OK go on give Tony one last hug the kid too. Then go to NCIS. With any luck Gibbs will catch me in the act. I don't mind prison time to add to his suffering. He should have told her to suck it up and love me. Sorry your home had to burn but I wanted that playboy's lungs to be left as nothing." R.C._

* * *

**A/N: Emily knows who attacked Tony now. Will she be able to stop him in time? New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Things Fall Apart

Emily sat at Tony's desk. Gibbs stood in front of her in a near catatonic state. He held the note in a death grip in his left hand. While the left was the only moving part of his body twitched back and forth in rage. She just sat there and waited for him to either yell and scream, punch something, cry, or start barking orders. Any reaction really.

"Gibbs are you OK?" Vance asked entering the bullpen.

"Son of a bitch!" Gibbs growled forcing the note into Vance's hands.

"Agent Higgins!" Vance barked.

"What is it director?" Agent Higgins asked poking his head over the dividing wall.

"I want you to find Ray Cruz and bring him to Jethro! He can do whatever he wants to that bastard! You just bring his worthless ass in here! Take your whole team!" Vance demanded.

"Yes sir!" Higgins replied.

* * *

"Gibbs are you alright?" Vance asked.

"I can't lose him Leon." Gibbs replied.

"I know you've probably heard and said this fifty times today but Anthony is a tough guy. He will pull through this like nothing." Vance assured.

"What if he doesn't?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't try to be strong. If you need to breakdown just do it. That goes for right now too." Vance replied.

"Thanks Leon but why don't you want me to bring in Ray? I mean you are letting me do whatever I want when we get him? Why can't I take him down now?" Gibbs asked.

"You are too emotional to go in the field. I am sending you to the hospital to take care of Tony. You are the only one I trust to guard with his life. Take Emily with you either drop you off at your house or back to the hospital with Carly. Take care of little Jack too." Vance explained.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you so much director." Emily replied.

"Call me Leon." Vance replied.

"Thank you so much Leon." Emily corrected.

* * *

Gibbs dropped Emily off at DC General before heading back to Bethesda. The first thing he did was demand that hospital security post a guard outside of Tony's room. He also requested that somebody stand outside of Jimmy's room. Just to be on the safe side. He also called HQ and insisted that McGee and Bishop be on guard for themselves, Delilah, and Bishop's husband Jay. He also insisted that Breena and Abby have agents stay the night with them. He also sent an agent to Emily's mom's house and had guards posted outside Carly's hospital room and the area where Emily would be sleeping. He was not going to let any of his team or their loved ones get hurt or worse killed on his watch. Not by that sick freak CI Ray. He was sitting in the chair beside his son's bed. Trying not to scream with rage. When he spoke with Breena she said that Jimmy had swelling in his brain and may end up with brain damage as a result. Then there was Tony. Over the course of the time he had been gone. Tony had gone from looking like shit to looking worse than he had when he had the plague even. Gibbs held his son's pale hand and debated if it was worth it to order him not to die or if it was time to let him go. When Dr. Pitt came in the room and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you need to check him over Brad?" Gibbs asked.

"Actually I need to speak with you in the hallway." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Of course." Gibbs replied.

* * *

"You took me out of his room. So I know it's bad news. Don't sugar-coat it for me." Gibbs explained once he and Brad were in the hallway.

"I won't don't worry." Dr. Pitt assured.

"So what is it?" Gibbs demanded.

"As you know there was significant scarring to Tony's lungs. Following his battle with the plague." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Tell me something I don't know." Gibbs grunted.

"The X-Ray's we did of Tony's lungs this afternoon. Showed that there is further scarring as well as severe burns. His only hope for survival is a transplant as soon as possible." Dr. Pitt explained.

"How long would he last without a transplant?" Gibbs asked.

"He could actually go years but he would spend his life on a ventilator and that is a life that Tony would want. That is also not taking in account the risk of infection and further complications." Dr. Pitt explained.

"I know that you can live with one lung. Could Tony have one of mine at least temporarily just to keep him going? I don't care if it takes me out of the field and if it kills me. Well then he can have both my lungs. I suppose." Gibbs begged.

"I am sorry Agent Gibbs but you are not a match to donate to Tony. We will find him a donor Gibbs. I promise." Dr. Pitt assured.

"I should get back to my boy." Gibbs replied fighting off tears.

"Good luck Jethro." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Thanks Brad for everything." Gibbs replied.

* * *

McGee slammed the door of his apartment. It wasn't that he had to cancel his plans to protect Delilah. It was that he had to protect Delilah. All because Tony had gone and pissed off CI Ray somehow and now he was after Tony and maybe even the rest of the team and their loved ones. Tony had done some stupid shit before but this. What had he done to Ray Cruz in the first place? Sure he had killed a woman in cold blood before but he had dropped off the face of the Earth after Ziva dumped him. It was obvious to anyone who wasn't clouded by pity for "Poor Tony" that he had done something.

"Tim what's going on? I thought you were meeting your friends from the comic book store tonight?" Delilah asked rolling around the corner.

"I had to cancel." McGee hissed.

"Is everything OK?" Delilah asked.

"No it's not!" McGee yelled.

"What's wrong?" Delilah asked.

"I don't what he did to piss him off but Ray Cruz. The ex-fiance of Ziva David is pissed at him and out to kill him. To make things worse Gibbs thinks that he could target the team and our loved ones. So I have to protect you!" McGee shouted.

"What makes you so sure that Tony did something to anger Ray?" Delilah asked.

"The fact that Tony always pisses people off." McGee replied.

"He has never pissed me off." Delilah argued.

"Really even you are siding with him?" McGee asked.

"Who said I was taking sides?" Delilah demanded.

"He's never made you mad really?" McGee asked.

"He has been nothing but kind to me through my whole ordeal and before that he was always very kind to me." Delilah explained.

"OK that's fine but he is still a spoiled brat." McGee argued.

"You know what Tim I am not going to listen to you slander you co-worker." Delilah replied.

"I am not lying! This is true!" McGee barked.

"No it is not and that Ray Cruz guy. I've heard of him and he is lunatic! He should be locked-up for the rest of his life!" Delilah yelled.

"I'll give you that but why would he suddenly want Tony's head?" McGee asked.

"Jealousy" Delilah replied.

"What is this a soap opera? No Tony pissed him off!" McGee yelled.

"You know what? I am not a pedophile I am not going to date a child. You may call me when you grow-up. Until then I am staying with me sister Dawn." Delilah yelled.

"FINE!" McGee shouted.

"I'll send for my things if you don't come to your senses soon." Delilah replied.

* * *

It wasn't until Delilah had left the apartment with her sister. That it hit McGee. He was supposed to protect her but instead he let his rage get in the way. She was right Ray was a psycho. As for Tony he wasn't just some spoiled brat. He really was a nice guy and now his life was in danger. Delilah's was too she wasn't back in fighting form yet.

"What have I done?" McGee asked.

* * *

"What now Brad?" Gibbs asked once again Dr. Pitt and him were standing in the hallway to discuss Tony's health.

"It's good news for you anyway." Dr. Pitt replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"A man down the hall was just declared brain-dead, he is a perfect match for Tony, and an organ donor." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Great do the transplant." Gibbs barked.

"It's not that simple we have to get permission from the wife to take him off of life-support." Dr. Pitt explained.

"Well get it!" Gibbs demanded storming back towards Tony's room.

* * *

**A/N: Am I mean enough to have Jimmy being taken off life-support be Tony's only chance for survival? Or is it somebody else? New chapter should be up Monday. Sorry for the delay but with the new computer and everything. Please review and thanks for reading. REVIEW!**


	24. Through The Night

The joy that Gibbs felt upon hearing news of a potential lung donor for Tony. Was quickly replaced by an unimaginable dread. When he realized that the brain-dead man could be Jimmy. It was bad enough that somebody had to die. To allow his son to live but if it was somebody from the same family and a good friend to Tony. It was completely wrong and unfair. How would Tony take the news that his friend had died and that was the only reason he would ever have a normal life. Personally Gibbs would like to track CI Ray down, rip his lungs out, and put them into Tony's chest. Except Ducky had once told him that it was possible to pick-up skills and personality traits from their donors. He did not want any CI Ray in his son. Even if it would save his life. Plus there was the question of whether Ray was a match in the first place. The feeling of dread came to its pinnacle. When he saw Breena enter standing outside of the ICU with tears in her eyes. Gibbs walked out of the ICU and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Gibbs are you OK?" Breena asked.

"Tony needs a lung transplant." Gibbs sobbed.

"Oh Gibbs I am so sorry." Breena replied.

"They found a donor. A man who was just declared brain-dead. Please tell me that it's not Jimmy. None of us could handle it." Gibbs begged.

"No just the opposite Jimmy is waking up." Breena replied.

"That's wonderful. I hope he is without brain damage." Gibbs replied.

"Me too." Breena replied.

* * *

Emily pulled herself from the couch she was lying on and made her way to the nearest exit. Once she was sitting on the bench outside. She pulled her phone out and checked her messages. She had several from Breena. She smiled when she saw they were updates on Jimmy and Tony. She said a prayer of thanks Jimmy was waking up and going to be OK. Her smile quickly disappeared when she saw the news on Tony. He needed a lung transplant and while they had found a donor. The hospital was having trouble convincing the family to remove life support and harvest the organs. If she didn't have to be at a different hospital with Carly. She would have rushed over to Bethesda and begged the family herself. Instead she returned to her couch, curled up, and cried herself to sleep. This was all like some sick game on the circle of life. She may lose her boyfriend because he saved her daughter's life and the only way he would be saved would be if another man was taken off of life support.

"Please just let Tony live." Emily prayed.

* * *

The morning sun shone through Tony's hospital window. Gibbs counted it as a blessing that his son had lasted through the night. It killed him that there was a man lying brain-dead with healthy organs. While Tony was struggling to survive long enough to get new lungs. At they same time the decision was in the hands of the man's wife. That would have to be an impossible decision. At least the man wasn't Jimmy. Palmer had woken up briefly the night before and while he was unable to talk. He had been awake which was a positive sign. If both Tony and Jimmy could walk out of this place. If Jimmy could return to working with Ducky and Tony could find something new at NCIS or wherever he wanted to work. It saddened Gibbs that his son would never be an agent again but if he could at least be alive. That is all that would matter. Gibbs wondered what Tony's next move would be. They could use somebody with his skills both in the field and training agents in FLETC. Of course Tony may want to apply for management of even leave NCIS all together. That would be strange going to work every day and not seeing Tony. Of course if he was being perfectly honest. Gibbs was not sure how much longer he had with the agency himself. He looked at the now empty cup of coffee one of the nurses had brought him around two. He didn't even remember drinking it. He must have fallen asleep right after. He couldn't believe that he had slept. He felt like he had been awake for a month. He hadn't felt this bad since Tony was fighting the plague. By the end of that ordeal people thought that he was the one who was sick. He looked at his watch quarter after eight. Surely the cafeteria would be open and at least have coffee brewing by now.

"Tony I am going to make a coffee run and get an update on Jack. You just hang on until I get back." Gibbs ordered.

* * *

McGee pulled himself out of bed. If only he had been able to sleep last night but he was just so afraid for Delilah. He had tried to call her five or six times the night before. He had even called her sister but even she wasn't answering. McGee tried to tell himself that they were probably just ignoring his calls. They had both been really mad after all but what if they weren't? What if CI Ray had gotten her? He had sworn to Vance that he could protect her on his own. He realized there was no way he could handle finding her on his own but he didn't want to admit to Vance what he had done. So he called the one person who could help him.

"Hi Timmy CI Ray hasn't messed with you right?"

"No Abbs I am good. How are you?"

"OK just super worried about Tony! You heard that he needs a lung transplant right? Gibbs sounded like he was going to cry on the phone!"

"Oh man poor Tony. Look I need your help with something."

"Oh of course I will always help you Timmy! What do you need?"

"Delilah and I got in a fi

ght last night. She left with her sister and I haven't been able to contact either. Please help me find her. I just need to know she's safe."

"Of course but if you don't mind me asking. What were you fighting about."

"Tony I kind of told her some bad things about him and she thought I was being a jerk."

"Well I am not happy at all that you are still being hurtful to Tony but I like Delilah. So I will help you."

"Thank you so much Abbs."

"No problem but never ever be hurtful to somebody in the hospital again."

"I won't I am actually really sorry for what I said."

"You better be."

* * *

Once Carly had been released and dropped off with her brother and grandmother. Emily decided to pay a quick visit to Tony. With any luck Gibbs would tell her that the family had chosen to end life support and Tony would be getting the transplant. She would also take that the jerk who tried to kill him had been caught. She rang into the ICU and said that she was Tony DiNozzo's girlfriend. There was a whole process to get into see him. Since the threat from CI Ray. Once she had been cleared. She made her way to Tony's cubicle. Rage boiled up inside her when she saw a male nurse approaching the room with a woman in tight-fitting clothes.

"Mam I am sorry but this woman just arrived and said that she was Tony's girlfriend." The nurse explained.

"No I am Tony's girlfriend. You can ask anyone else who comes to see him." Emily argued.

"Fine! I'll admit it! I'm a hooker OK! A hooker that your boyfriend ordered." The woman explained.

"Look at that man it there! Do you really think he had the strength to order a hooker!" Emily hissed.

"I have been observing him and he seems just fine." The nurse replied.

"How does he seem fine?" Emily asked.

"He is a known hypochondriac and Munchausen's. He even faked the plague once." The nurse explained.

"How dare you?! I am going to find his boss and he is going to make you pay." Emily warned.

"You little bitch!" The nurse barked shoving Emily to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Gibbs demanded entering the ICU followed by hospital security and a disheveled man in scrubs.

* * *

**A/N: Why would somebody send a hooker to Tony's room? Who was the male nurse really? New chapter should be up Wednesday. Please review and thanks for reading. Please vote in the poll for my story Innocence.**


	25. What's Going On

Gibbs dashed across the ICU and picked Emily up off the floor. He gave her a quick look over. To rule out any visible damage. Luckily she looked OK a little shaken but OK. Unfortunately by the time he turned his attention to who he realized was Adam and the freak who claimed that Tony wanted to have sex with her. They had already fled. At least hospital security was in hot pursuit. The security units at both hospitals had the same instructions as everybody at NCIS. If you catch Ray or anyone else who admits to or is caught hurting or attempting to harm Tony. They were to turn him over to Gibbs right away.

"Thank you." Emily said.

"Are you OK?" Gibbs asked.

"My ankle hurts really bad." Emily admitted.

"Let me see." Gibbs replied

"Ow! Ow! Please stop." Emily begged.

"Is everything alright over here?" A nurse asked. After hearing Emily's screams.

"When that freak pushed her down she hurt her leg." Gibbs explained

"That is a nasty bruise." The nurse observed.

"It was not like that when I checked her out and that was just minute or two ago." Gibbs explained.

"Oh dear. Come on sweetie lets get you an X-Ray." The nurse said helping Emily to a wheelchair.

"Emily do you want me to come with you?" Gibbs asked.

"No you need to be with Tony." Emily replied.

"Alright but let me know when they are ready to spring ya and I will drive you home." Gibbs replied.

"Thank you so much Gibbs." Emily replied.

"Hold on before you go." Gibbs told the nurse.

"What is it?" The nurse asked.

"I need photographs of her ankle and any other injury she may have." Gibbs explained.

"Of course." The nurse replied.

* * *

McGee sat with his head in his hands in Abby's lab. He had far too many horrible thoughts in his head. Especially after receiving terrible news upon arrival to NCIS. He knew that he would never forgive himself if his emotions got Delilah killed. It was bad enough that he may never get a chance to reconcile with Tony. There was no way he could carry on knowing that both his best friend and his girlfriend had died while they were fighting.

"Timmy! I have excellent news for you!" Abby cried.

"What?" McGee asked.

"I got a hold of Delilah! She was just screening her calls but I finally got her assistant!" Abby explained.

"Really? Can I speak with her?" McGee asked.

"Sure" Abby replied.

"Delilah?"

"Tim?"

"Please hear me out. I am sorry for how I acted. I don't know why I was so mad at Tony but I am so sorry I was so rude to both of you."

"I will forgive you on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to apologize to Tony."

"He's in a drug induced coma."

"He can still hear you. Apologize to him or it is over."

"OK I will head to the hospital right away."

"Good I am doing this for both of us. You will feel so much better once you apologize."

"I know"

"Plus if God forbid we lose him. You will have peace of mind."

"I know"

* * *

After the nurse took Emily down for the X-Ray. Gibbs returned to his son's room. Beyond relieved that he had gotten back before that freak Adam had gotten a chance to get to Tony. He didn't think that the whore would have hurt him but Adam seemed to have it out for Tony. If Ray thought that having Adam impersonate a nurse to take Tony out was a good idea. He was greatly mistaken. Sending somebody to hurt his son. While he fought for his life in the ICU. Only made Gibbs more angry and gave him and even stronger desire to rip Ray's internal organs out and force him to eat them. OK maybe he wouldn't go that far but he was still furious.

"How is he Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Same" Gibbs grunted.

"Oh dear. Well at least he hasn't gotten any worse." Ducky replied.

"I hate seeing him like this." Gibbs sighed.

"I know you do." Ducky replied.

"It should be Ray Cruz in this bed." Gibbs hissed.

"Believe me I know. I heard there was some drama in here not long ago. Is everything OK?" Ducky asked.

"Adam attacked a male nurse, stole his scrubs, and impersonated him. He also tried to tell Emily that Tony was a Munchausen and hypochondriac and that he had ordered a hooker. Then he shoved her down and probably broke her leg." Gibbs explained.

"Oh dear. I had no idea that Adam was in on this." Ducky replied.

"Neither did I. They are going to be damn lucky if I don't knock their heads together until their brains start coming out. When I get their asses." Gibbs growled.

"Well Leon did say that he would turn his back once they were caught." Ducky replied.

"I may have to give Breena a piece of Ray though. Hospital security shows him attacking Jimmy." Gibbs explained.

"Breena? Have you heard from Breena?" Ducky asked hopefully.

"I saw her here late last night." Gibbs replied.

"Really when?" Ducky asked.

"Around one." Gibbs replied.

"Oh dear I was so hoping this was just a scare like we had with Delilah this morning." Ducky sighed.

"What?" Gibbs demanded.

"Timothy and Delilah had a fight last night and Timothy was unable to contact her for several hours."

"I am glad that Delilah is OK but what is going on with Breena?" Gibbs asked.

"We lost contact with Breena a little after two this morning. The agent guarding her was found tied up in the Palmer's living room and her phone has been going straight to voice mail." Ducky explained.

"That freak took Breena?" Gibbs asked.

"That is what it looks like." Ducky sighed.

"That is the last straw!" Gibbs hissed punching the air.

"Jethro" Ducky warned.

"No Duck! Tony and Jimmy are in the ICU! Emily is homeless and she and her child are injured! Now Breena is missing! This has gone way beyond personal!" Gibbs yelled.

"Jehtro you need to calm down." Ducky replied.

"It's way too personal. Way too fucking personal." Gibbs growled.

* * *

**A/N: Now Breena is missing and Tony is still in danger. I doubt that Breena will be found in the next chapter but there will be a development in her case. That hits close to home for Gibbs and really pisses him off. New chapter should be up later in the week. Please review and thanks for reading. Also if you are following Innocence please vote in the modified poll for that story. Thanks.**


	26. Suffering

**A/N: WARNING! CONTAINS FAIRLY GRAPHIC TORTURE!**

* * *

Breena blinked her eyes. Her body was throbbing with pain. The last thing she remembered was getting into the shower in her apartment. Her other memories of the night before were so scrambled. Hearing about Emily, getting the call that Jimmy was in the hospital with a concussion, and talking to Vance. Why was she talking to Vance? Why was she attacked? Where was she? What had that man done to her? Was Jimmy OK? What about Tony? She tried to stand up but fell back to the ground.

"Well... Well look who's awake." Ray teased.

"I know you. You are the freak who dated Ziva. She dumped you because you killed an innocent woman." Breena wheezed.

"You know this but I also burned your friend's house and attacked your husband. That's why you told Vance that you were going to testify and that's why I attacked you." Ray replied.

"Are you going to kill me?" Breena asked.

"Of course I am what else would I do? You and Tony will be dead. Guess if Jimmy's OK he can marry Emily. It will actually be kind of sweet." Ray taunted.

"Please don't make me suffer." Breena begged.

"Make you suffer horribly? I can arrange that." Ray replied.

"No" Breena sobbed.

"Shut-up bitch!" Ray yelled kicking Breena hard in the chest.

* * *

McGee stood in his partner's hospital room. He regretted every word that he had said to his friend and mentor. He had seen Tony battle the plague and had somehow convinced himself that he would never get that sick again. Well he was right in the sense that he was actually worse. At least Tony had fought this much. If he could just survive long enough to hear McGee's apology. It would all be alright and he could have his piece of mind back. Granted he should have never lost that because he should have never been so horrible to Tony. At long last he found the courage to speak.

"Hey Tony it's me McGee. Delilah said that we were over if I didn't apologize. That's not why I am doing it though. I feel terrible. I should have never been so cruel. I know that you cared about Ziva and I know that she was like Gibbs. She hid things and she hid her pregnancy. If you had any say in it you would have never left her side. I am sorry that you have to go through what you did. I am sorry I was so cruel. Most of all I am sorry you are so sick. Please for me and everybody else especially Gibbs. Please just fight for us. We need you even if you can never go in the field again." McGee apologized.

* * *

Since McGee was visiting Tony. Gibbs decided to take the opportunity to go back to HQ and try to find Breena and hopefully Ray and Adam. The only one he cared about finding alive was Breena. Ray and Adam could come to him chopped up in pieces for all he cared but Breena had damn better be alive or Ray and Adam would go through hell. Ray and Adam had caused too much pain already. Once he was back at HQ he stormed straight up to Vance's office.

"LEON!" Gibbs barked.

"Jethro? I thought you would be at the hospital? Is Tony OK?" Vance asked.

"He's fine why didn't you tell me about Breena?" Gibbs demanded.

"You are out of the field until Tony is out of the hospital." Vance explained.

"One of our owns wife is missing! I need to know!" Gibbs barked.

"I know but the truth is this case is far too emotional for you before you know why Breena is missing." Vance explained.

"Why is Breena missing?" Gibbs asked.

"She came to me and said that she wanted to testify against Ray when he was caught and then she ended up missing. Nobody else has been targeted." Vance explained.

"I'll stay on the sidelines! Just find Breena alive! I am going back to Tony!" Gibbs yelled.

"We will." Vance assured.

* * *

Breena was forced back to reality. She looked up and saw Ray holding her up by her arm. With an evil grin on his face. What she could see of her body was covered with cuts and bruises. Her whole body was throbbing with pain. She could imagine what that man had done to her. There was a popping noise and then she crashed back to the ground. The pain in her arm was almost unbearable now. She felt her clothes being yanked off. She closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. She felt metal being twisted into her skin first on her leg, then her arms, and ending with her torso. She felt another hard kick to her chest. She sat up and started coughing up blood.

"You are a weak little bitch aren't ya?" Ray asked.

"Shut-up!" Breena cried.

"No you shut-up!" Ray shouted pulling Breena up and shaking her violently.

"Just kill me please!" Breena begged.

"You dumb bitch!" Ray yelled throwing her hard to the ground. He continued to kick, punch and shove her until she lost consciousness again.

* * *

By the time he arrived back at the hospital. Tony was in the middle of being cleaned. At least he was still alive. At this point that's all Gibbs could ask for. Somehow he managed to get the room number of the man who would be a perfect match for Tony. He took a deep breath before opening the door and turning into the hospital room.

"May I help you?" A man around his age asked.

"My name is Jethro Gibbs." Gibbs replied.

"Why are you here?" The man asked.

"My son Tony needs a double lung transplant." Gibbs replied.

"And you want me to take my son off of life support so that he can have his lungs. Sir I know the games." The man replied.

"Please just hear me out." Gibbs begged.

"Why should I?" The man asked.

"Tony is a great guy. He was a federal agent before the fire that destroyed his lungs. Even after having the plague. Which left his lungs badly scarred. Now they are totally shot and he will die without a transplant. Leaving behind a month old son who lost his mother when he was just a day old." Gibbs explained.

"My son has a four kids. Nine, seven, four, and one." The man explained.

"I am sorry about that but he is brain-dead and there is no hope. My son may still have a chance. If he gets those lungs." Gibbs begged.

"You are a heartless asshole! Now get out of my son's room!" The man yelled.

"Sir" Gibbs replied.

"GET OUT OR I WILL CALL SECURITIY!" The man yelled.

* * *

Defeated Gibbs left the other man's room and headed back towards Tony's. He knew that he had been heartless back there but he just wanted Tony to be OK. He knew there was going to be bad news when he saw Dr. Pitt approaching him with a solemn look on his face.

"I am glad you are back Gibbs." Dr.. Pitt replied.

"How bad is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Very bad." Dr. Pitt replied.

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"We lost him twice while you were gone and he is running a fever of one hundred and five. He is losing the battle. I am so sorry." Dr. Pitt explained.

"No!" Gibbs cried.

"Agent Gibbs." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Go just go." Gibbs croaked.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen to Tony, Jimmy, and Breena? New chapter should be up Monday. Please review and thanks for reading. Also vote for the poll for Innocence**.


	27. Wake-Up Call

Gibbs felt his body shake from a combination of rage and fear. He just wanted to rip CI Ray's head off and turn it inside out. He had already pressed Gibbs' buttons when he attacked Tony in the store but this burning down a woman's home and leaving his son deathly ill. Then attacking Jimmy, taking Breena and doing God only knows what to her. All because she said that she wanted to testify against him. If he killed her. Jimmy would lose the love of his life the same way that he had lost his and if Tony died Jack would be left orphaned. Dr. Pitt had allowed him to sit by his son's side. For what may end up being his final moments.

"Tony everything is falling apart. Please I know you hurt and I know it's hard but just keep fighting. We will get you the transplant you need and I will take care of you until you are back on your feet." Gibbs begged.

* * *

The first thing Jimmy noticed when he opened his eyes was the bright light shinning in his face. The next thing he noticed was the almost unbearable pain in his head. The last thing he remembered was sitting in Tony's room telling him about Ziva and Jack. As far as he knew he had been fine. What had happened to land him in the hospital? Was Tony OK? Why wasn't Breena with him? Had he done something to make her mad? Why else wouldn't she be in his hospital room? He didn't expect Gibbs, Abby, or anyone else of his team to be there but Breena that was wrong. At least his boss and mentor was by his side.

"Oh excellent you are awake." Ducky said.

"Head hurts." Jimmy moaned.

"Well it should you took a nasty hit to the head. Raymond Cruz hit you over the head with his gun barrel. I guess you weren't worth it to kill but he wanted you indisposed." Ducky explained.

"How long was I out?" Jimmy asked.

"Just over twenty-four hours. There was some swelling in your brain but it had gone down this morning and you were awake for a short time early this morning. I am also pleased that you don't appear to be showing any signs of brain damage. I am sure that you will experience some short-term memory loss but that will hopefully just be temporary." Ducky explained.

"Where's Breena?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh" Ducky sighed.

"What? Is she mad at me?" Jimmy asked.

"She is not mad at you. She would never be angry enough not to be by your side in the hospital." Ducky assured.

"Then where is she?" Jimmy asked.

"I am so sorry Jimmy but she was abducted from your apartment early this morning. We believe that Ray has her. She was under the protection of Agent Cortez but he was found bound and gagged in a chair. He is lucky to only have a concussion and some vanity defensive wounds. He feels terrible about what happened and will more than likely barrage you with apologies. When he learns that you are awake." Ducky explained.

"Why would Ray kidnap Breena?" Jimmy asked.

"She told Leon that she wanted to testify against Ray for attacking you and burning Emily's house. Jethro is badly shaken with memories of Shannon from this. It is lucky that he is out of the field until Anthony has recovered." Ducky explained.

"How's Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"He needs a lung transplant and is not doing well." Ducky explained.

"Oh man poor Tony." Jimmy replied.

"Yes" Ducky replied.

"I just this is all too much." Jimmy replied.

"You just took in a lot. How about you close your eyes for a bit and I will be here when you wake up again." Ducky explained.

"I can't sleep. I need Breena." Jimmy replied.

"Oh Mr. Palmer we will find her." Ducky assured.

"He probably killed her! He is like the worst person in the world`' Jimmy cried.

* * *

Emily pulled herself out of McGee's car. He had rushed around and was helping her with her crutches. He had offered to walk her inside but she refused. The less chaos she caused when she walked in the better. She had broken her ankle when she fell. After Ray pushed her that is. She was hoping just to slip in and avoid any questions from her kids. She already had so many to answer. What was going on with Tony, what had happened to their house, how long they would be staying with Gibbs. Now she had to explain her injury on top of all that. At least her mom had been willing to drive Dylan and Carly to Gibbs's house and wait with them until she got home. She took one last deep breath before opening the door and limping inside.

"Mommy!" Carly cried.

"Hi mom. What happened to you?" Dylan asked voice laced with concern.

"I fell at the hospital while I was visiting Tony." Emily explained.

"Will you be OK?" Carly asked.

"I will be just fine in a few weeks." Emily assured.

"How is Tony?" Dylan asked.

"Very sick the fire really damaged his lungs. We need to pray for him." Emily explained.

"Is he going to die?" Carly asked.

"I am so sorry but he might." Emily replied.

"But he's such a nice guy and he saved Carly!" Dylan cried.

"I know he is but sometimes it doesn't matter. I don't want you to blame yourself Carly. this is the fault of the man who started the fire not you." Emily explained.

"Is the bad guy at least in jail?" Carly asked.

"No" Emily replied.

"He should be!" Dylan yelled.

"NCIS is looking for him." Emily explained.

"Can we go visit Tony?" Carly asked.

"Yeah I want to thank him for saving my sister." Dylan added.

"You have to be sixteen to get into the ICU." Emily explained.

"You can sneak us in." Emily offered.

"No there is really tight security around Tony's room because he was threatened him again." Emily replied.

* * *

Breena made herself as small as possible and prayed that she would just disappear. CIRay wax putting her through hell and she just wanted it to be over. The worst part of all this was not knowing if Jimmy was OK or not. What if after all of this she found out that he was dead? What if he had woken up while she was in this hell hole?

"Oh you're awake. You're really stupid to keep waking up." Ray taunted.

"You could kill me and I would never wake up again." Breena sobbed.

"Yes but killing you outright wouldn't be any fun for me. Now watching you suffer and beg for death I feel like a kid on Christmas morning." Ray explained.

"What happened to make you so cruel?" Breena asked.

"The love of my life left me for some disgusting Italian baby." Ray replied.

"Tony is a nice guy and unlike you he really cared for Tony." Breena argued.

"Bad move bitch!" Ray barked picking Breena up and tossing her across the room.

"No" Breena sobbed before the darkness overtook her once again.

* * *

**A/N: Has Ray finally killed Breena? New chapter should be up Wednesday please review and thanks for reading. Also please vote in the poll for "New Beginnings" **


	28. Break In The Case

The only advantage to a psycho being after Tony. Was that it allowed Gibbs to stay by Tony's side even after visiting hours had ended. Somehow the message to fight had gotten through because Tony had improved from that afternoon. He was still very sick and there was still a far to great chance that he could die but he had improved. If he could just get through this and somebody could donate their lungs to him everything would be perfect. Gibbs heard the door open and looked up to see Dr. Pitt standing in front of him. He had obviously just gotten off work because his scrubs had been replaced by a pair of faded blue jeans and a purple Michigan t-shirt.

"You're lucky Tony can't see you in that." Gibbs replied.

"I know but I love this shirt." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Any word on a transplant?" Gibbs asked.

"Not yet I'm sorry." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Then why are you here?" Gibbs questioned.

"Just wanted to see my friend." Dr. Pitt replied.

"Don't treat this like a deathbed." Gibbs warned.

"I'm not I just wanted to check on him one last time before I left to go home." Dr. Pitt explained.

"If you promise that all that this is. I will step out and give you two some privacy." Gibbs replied.

* * *

It was late and Ducky was getting ready to go to bed. Yielding further complications. Jimmy would be released tomorrow and he would need somebody to care for him. Since Breena remained missing. It was up to him to care for his young assistant until he was recovered. He just prayed that they would find Breena before too long and that she would be without too much damage. Jimmy needed her and vice versa. Not to mention if she died than Ray would win. He was just getting under the covers. When there was a knock at the door. Sighing he climbed out of bed and made his way to the front door. Standing on the other side was Special Agent Michael Cortez.

"Michael what are you doing here at this hour?" Ducky asked.

"I heard that Jimmy was awake." Michael replied.

"He woke up around six." Ducky replied.

"How is he?" Michael asked.

"He is doing well. He is tired and upset about Breena and Anthony but he is OK." Ducky explained.

"Does he blame me? For what happened to Breena?" Michael asked.

"No he is upset that she was kidnapped but understands that these things happen." Ducky explained.

"Do you think he will be up for visitors tomorrow?" Michael asked.

"Well he is set to be released around noon. So how about you just come over here and meet him then? It will be easier on everybody like that." Ducky offered.

"Sounds like a plan. I just hope they find Breena." Michael sighed.

"So do I Michael." Ducky replied.

* * *

Emily lay awake every time she heard a sound. She was sure that it was her phone ringing and that it was Gibbs saying that Tony was dead. As it turned out nobody could sleep. Dylan and Carly climbed into bed with her. She was just drifting off to sleep when she heard cries from across the hall. She pulled herself out of bed. To go and see what Jack wanted. She quickly realized that he needed a new diaper. She got him changed and then sat with him for a while. Tony claimed that the baby looked just like Ziva but she noticed a lot of his father in him too. She hoped that she would get to watch him grow and be there for all the big moments of his life. One of the last conversations she;d had with Tony before all this happened. Was about how Tony wanted to make up for the way his dad treated him with Jack. Sadly right now it looked like he wouldn't get the opportunity.

"Your daddy loves you Jack. Never forget that." Emily whispered.

* * *

Breena felt the blood rush to her head. She was just starting to come to consciousness and realize that she was tied up and upside down. She looked down and saw that she was hanging from a pipe on the ceiling and her body was duct taped. She tried her hardest to wiggle out of the trap. Her hair was reddish-brown from all the dried blood and she felt like she'd been hit by a truck. The door swung open and Ray stormed back in slamming the door behind him. He ran up and started using her body like a punching bag. Calling her every cruel and derogatory name in the book. She had tried so hard not to cry and show weakness during the ordeal but when he grabbed her hair and yanked out a handful. She broke down. Unfortunately this only seemed to make him angrier. He grabbed the end of the duct tape and yanked it off of her body with all his might. A sharp burning sensation rushed through her body. Her stomach churned and she vomited all over the floor. Ray grabbed her the shoulders, yanked her out of her trap. Her body crashed to the ground with a thud. She knew that multiple bones had broken in her body.

"Smile I want Gibbs to see this." Ray taunted snapping a picture of Breena on his phone.

* * *

Since Agent Cortez was out of commission and so was most of Team Gibbs. McGee had taken the job of Senior Field Agent for his team. It was six in the morning and the sun was just starting to come up. When they finally got a lead on Breena. That genius CI Ray had decided to send a text on his personal cellphone and they had managed to get his location. He balanced his laptop on his legs and barked directions. While Agent Roberts sped down the street. All four Agents prayed the whole way there that they were not too late. McGee had also managed to pull up the picture and it showed her bloody and bruised. She also had a huge chuck of hair missing and her clothes were torn. Agent Roberts slammed on the brakes outside of an abandoned gas station. The agents kicked the glass out of the doors and stormed into the building. Then worked together to knock down the door to the backroom. Agent Roberts and the members of his team rushed over and tried to take Ray down. While McGee rushed over to Breena's side. He reached for her neck and checked for a pulse. There was one but it was very weak. He pulled her into his arms and held her close to his chest. One of the other agents yelled that they had called for 911. Breena stirred slightly

"It's OK Breena I'm here." McGee assured.

"Tell Jimmy I love him." Breena rasped and then she went completely limp.

* * *

McGee didn't hesitate he lay Breena on the floor and began CPR. Agent Roberts and his team looked on helplessly. They had turned Ray's trap against him and he was now the one hanging from the ceiling. The first responders arrived and took Ray down and led him to the police car. While the paramedics attended to Breena. They got her heart started again but they could not get her to breathe. They placed an oxygen mask over her face, loaded her into the ambulance and raced away. The four agents silently walked back to their car, climbed in, and silently drove down the street behind the ambulance.

"She has to be OK. She just has to." McGee whispered.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen with Breena at the hospital? What about Tony? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
